


Seven Days

by ShyRomantic



Category: Revolution - Fandom
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluffy, Love, Romance, Vaca, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2206644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyRomantic/pseuds/ShyRomantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie Matheson learns that a lot can happen in seven days.</p><p>Cross Post on FF</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getting There

"Danny! Hurry up, seriously you are the slowest!" Charlie shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh my god!" Danny shouted back. "Would you chill out!" Danny's head popped out from behind a wall as he shouted the last part.

Charlie had moved to Chicago not long after graduating for two reasons, one she was accepted to a school of arts there and two she wanted to be closer to her uncle Miles. She and her mom had never really gotten along given her mothers inherent favouritism of Danny, so when Miles suggested she come out to Chicago she jumped on it, he'd given her a job at the bar he owned with Bass. she'd been there a few years now and at twenty-three she still worked there but she was serving drinks behind the bar now, a huge step up from the start of busing tables. The whole family had decided to go for a vacation and Mexico was where they had decided they would go, so the week before they left Danny went to Chicago to stay with Charlie, it was pretty well known that being anywhere near Rachel and Ben before a big vacation was a huge nightmare so Danny escaped early.

"Miles is going to be here any minute to get us and if we miss this flight I swear Danny I will kill you!" Charlie shouted again.

"Holy crap. Charlie I know!" Danny appeared pulling his suitcase behind him. 

"Finally, There is breakfast on the counter eat fast." Charlie said taking his suitcase from him as he reached the bottom of the stairs."

"What's your rush?" Danny asked stuffing his face with toast.

"I just want to get out of here, I want to be where the drinks are free and the sun is warm." Charlie said sitting next to her brother, stealing a corner of his toast she popped it in her mouth. The buzzer rang and Charlie got up to let Miles in. "Come on up." She hit the release button and hung up the phone. Charlie had just sat back down with Danny when the door opened.

"Hey!" Miles shouted from the door. "We're here."

"We?" Charlie questioned

"Yah we, Bass is coming with." Miles said rounding the corner, Bass appeared behind him giving Charlie and Danny a two fingered salute in greeting.

"Miles just couldn't be without me so he begged me to come along." Bass said giving the siblings a wink.

Charlie laughed as Miles smacked Bass while Danny rolled his eyes. "So bad news, my car is in the shop so I had to bring my truck, and since Bass is apparently to much of a man's man to own a car he has his truck to, so we're going to have to split up our stuff and meet at the airport." Miles explained sitting next to Danny stealing a piece of his bacon.

"Hey, that was mine." Danny pouted at Miles.

"You can have it back, or you can quit your whining." Miles said holding out a now tiny piece of bacon, Danny grabbed the tiny bacon and tossed it in his mouth smiling at Miles. "Smart-ass." He said rolling his eyes at his nephew. "You guys got everything you need?" Miles turned to Charlie who nodded back at him. "Awesome well I have your tickets here." Miles pulled the tickets from his pocket and handed them out to the three waiting hands. 

"Who am I sitting with?" Charlie asked inspecting her ticket.

"What seat are you?" Danny asked glaring at Miles who had just stolen another piece of bacon. "Seriously dude." 

"A20." Charlie replied ignoring the smacks being shared between uncle and nephew.

"Guess I'm your travelling buddy." Bass said showing Charlie his ticket.

Charlie smiled up at him. "That's good, didn't really want to be stuck with either of these two." She said backing away from them.

Bass laughed and leaned across the counter also stealing a piece of bacon from the distracted Danny. Charlie giggled trying not to draw attention to Bass' thievery, her efforts were pretty much in vain the moment Miles outted him.

"Hey!" Miles said pointing at his best friend, Danny turned and swatted at Bass' hand.

"Guys come on! Stop eating my breakfast!" Danny said grabbing his plate and holding it away from Robin and Little John.

"Chill out." Charlie said echoing Danny's words from earlier. "I made more." She turned and grabbed the plate of bacon plopping down on the counter between the three men. "Go for it, I ate while waiting for his royal highness." Charlie grinned at her brother.

The three didn't waste anytime devouring Charlie's well made breakfast. "We should probably head out guys. our flight is in three hours and with you three creepy looking dudes we might get searched so we should go a little early." Charlie said lifting her bag over her shoulder. 

"She's right, you two are just asking to get strip searched." Bass said crossing his arms smiling at the hurt looks on Miles and Danny's faces, Charlie giggled behind him. "You with me travel buddy?" Bass asked turning to Charlie's smiling face.

"Only if you stop calling me that." Charlie raised her eyebrow at him.

"Don't see that happening any time soon but I can try." Bass winked at her. "Where's your stuff we can toss it in my truck." He followed Charlie down the hall to the closet by the door.

"In here." Charlie yanked the doors opened and revealed her large suitcase.

"planning on moving there?" Bass asked eyeing up the huge case.

"It's not full, I usually want to bring stuff back so I got a bigger suitcase so I'd have room." She said pulling it from the closet.

"Smart, never would have thought of that." Bass said moving out of the way. "Here let me take it." Bass wrapped his fingers around hers as he pulled the suitcase from her grasp, Charlie yanked her hand out from under his and stepped back. Bass looked down at her perplexed and she just stared up at him, just then Danny and Miles appeared behind them Danny's suitcase in hand and bags slung over shoulders.

"Everything okay?" Miles asked coming to a stop, Danny how ever looked between the two and realization dawned over his face.

"Yah, fine." Charlie smiled at her uncle. "Come on, time to go." Charlie opened the front door and stepped out waiting for the group of people to vacate her home, Danny and Miles walked down the hall shoving each other as they went. Charlie turned to lock her door holding the handle a moment longer she let out a long breath. 

"You coming?" Charlie jumped at the voice behind her, whipping around Bass stood smile gracing his features with a raised eyebrow.

"Yup." Charlie plastered a smile on her face. "Vacation time can't wait." Charlie threw her head back and headed down the hall. "Come on mister times wasten'."

Once outside Charlie stopped to follow Bass to his truck and watched and he tossed her bag in the back with his before moving to the drivers side. "Getting in?" One of his legs was up in the cab door hanging open as he looked over the roof sun shining in his blonde hair.

"Yup one second." Charlie went to the back of the truck and hauled her carry on bag into the back making sure nothing was going to fly out the open back. She hopped into the passenger side and slammed the heavy door behind her. "Lets see if we can beat Danny and Miles there." She wiggled in her seat getting comfortable.

"I think we can do that." Bass turned the key and his engine roared to life, he pulled the truck up beside Miles' and waved to him. "See you there." And with that Bass tore out of the parking lot leaving Danny and Miles still standing next to the truck.

Charlie reached over and started fiddling with the radio dials. "Does your radio not work?" Charlie asked twisting the knob side to side.

"Nope, I usually plug my phone into it, I've got better music then the radio any ways." Bass reached across Charlie and popped the glove compartment open, pulling a cord out her handed it to Charlie. "Here just plug your phone it should just start when you press play." He was watching the road or he would have seen the pink that was spreading across her face as his arm brushed across her bare leg.

"Okay." Charlie look the cord from his fingers and plugged in her phone and started up her music. The song hummed to life over the speakers and Charlie settled back knees up on the dashboard eyes closed. Bass glanced over and admired the content look on her face, smiling to himself he looked back at the road. 

"ETA fifteen minutes if the traffic is good. when we get there we should check our bags and head right to security give ourselves time to get coffee on the other side. sound good?" Bass asked risking another glance at the girl beside him.

Charlie hummed back in response. "Sounds like the ideal plan." Her eyes were still closed, she'd opened the window and was enjoying the breeze running across her face.

fifteen minutes later Bass was pulling into the airport long term parking. "Up and attem' travel buddy." Bass said shaking her knee slightly to get her attention, Charlie sprung to life sitting up suddenly. The two jumped out of the cab and headed to the back of the truck. Bass was securing his carry on back over his shoulder when Miles and Danny pulled in beside them. "'Bout time!" Bass shouted at the pair getting out.

"Well you kind of drive like a crazy person." Danny said raising his hands in defence. "We wanted to get here alive." 

"Well hurry up we have a plan and we want to stick to it." Bass said grinning at Charlie who nodded back in affirmation. 

Danny and Miles both rolled there eyes at the pair watching them impatiently. "You two are going to be the worst to travel with aren't you?" Miles asked exasperated.

"Most definitely" Charlie laughed back.

"Wait Danny where are our seats?" Miles asked turning to Danny as he pulled out their bags.

Danny pulled there tickets from his bag. "Were at the front a full fifteen rows between us." Danny sighed with relief. "Thank-god if I had to listen to them the whole flight I was going to throw them out the emergency hatch." He said dramatically holding the back of his hand to his forehead.

"Har-har funny man, get your shit lets go." Charlie glared at him.

The four of them checked there bags and headed to the security check point, none of the boys of pulled aside but Charlie did and got her bags searched which brought much laughter from the three of them as they stood off to the side waiting for her.

"I can't believe I got searched!" Charlie said flopping down into the cafe's table coffee in hand. "Do I look suspicious to you!" She asked turning to Miles.

"No, but you are travelling with three men, they're going to target you as you are the least likely looking." Danny said laughing as he sitting in the chair next to Charlie's

"Ugh." She scowled into the table which she now had her head resting on. "This isn't fair, you guys don't need ammunition."

"Aww come on, it was kind of funny." Bass flipped his chair around and sat next to Charlie. "Here." He said holding out a giant cookie, Charlie raised her head slightly and looked at the cookie. "Baked goods make everything better." 

Charlie took the cookie and smiled at him. "Thanks Bass." She pulled a piece off and handed it to him as she took a bite. "Delicious."

Bass took the piece and popped it into his mouth smiling. "Everyone got there drinks?" He said looking around. "We should probably head to the gate they're going to board soon." 

The four strapped there bags back on and grabbed there coffee's heading to the gate. When they arrived they noticed a line was already forming so they jumped into line as well. 

"Well, we'll see you guys on the other side." Charlie said as they passed the already seated Danny and Miles, who responded by waving and smiling cheekily at them. Charlie slid into the window seat Bass following closely. "What kind of flyer are you?" Charlie asked after she'd done her belt and settled in.

"I'm alright I guess, not a lot bothers me any more, you know the whole army thing, spent a lot of time in planes and being jerked around so planes are kind of a non-issue for me." He said shrugging.

"Fantastic." Charlie grinned at him.

"Why?" Bass asked curiously.

"I'm a horrible flyer, I hate heights, and any amount of bouncing around makes me want to vomit." Her grin grew.

Bass just started at her looking for any signs that she was joking, it was then that he realized what the cheeky grins and waves were about from Danny and Miles. "Don't worry, you'll be fine. I promise you won't get sucked out a window or anything." He patted her head in reassurence.

"Oh gee thanks... I hadn't even thought of that fabulous." She scowled and thunked her head against the back of the seat in front of her as Bass laughed.

"I'm sorry, I was kidding." Putting his hand on the back of her head he tried to calm her nerves. "I'm right here, I swear nothing will happen to you." His voice coming out soft and soothing.

Charlie didn't answer but she sat back and closed her eyes. "Let this just be over and let me be sitting in the sun." 

Bass didn't get to respond as the flight attendants come over the speakers and started their demonstrations, both sat and watched and hadn't even noticed that the plane had started to taxi towards the take off destination. The engines get louder and that's when the panic races across her face and she white knuckles the arm rest. 

"Here." Bass holds out his hand and Charlie gladly and without thinking takes it, Bass squeezes her hand and she relaxes a bit. "Everything will be fine Charlie." Bass says soothingly. "Soon we'll be in the sun and we'll get a drink in your hand, sound good?" He's looking directly at her trying to keep her eyes locked with his as the plane speeds up. Charlie nods at him slowly, the plane reaches the end of the runway and they're in the air. Charlie closes her eyes again and holds her breath. "We got this Charlie." Soon the plane is level and Charlie opens her eyes and lets out the air she's been holding. She looks over at Bass and smiles, Bass smiles back and releases her hand. "Try to sleep, it'll make this go way faster." He smooths his hand over her arm as she nods at him, he raises the armrest between them to let Charlie lean against him and she closes her eyes again and tries to nod off.

Bass leans back into his chair and nods off as well.


	2. Day 1

Charlie woke with a start to the plane jolting beneath her, looking out the window she saw nothing but complete whiteness, panic starting to rise in her chest she almost didn't notice the pressure around her hand. Charlie looked to the side and saw Bass' worried face looking back at her.

"You okay?" Bass asked concern in his voice.

Charlie tried to smile back at him in reassurance but was foiled by heavy rattling in the plane. "I'm trying to be, how far are we?"

"We're about twenty minutes from landing, the bumping is just us coming down." He said running his thumb across the back of her hand. Charlie looked down at there entwined fingers  
and smiled faintly, her heart fluttered a moment before it started hammering as the plane dipped down farther. "Look out the window." Bass said leaning towards her and point at the small window. Charlie did as told and gasped at the sight below her, she expected brown and gold desert but saw different shades of green plants and brightly coloured houses below. Turning back to Bass with a grin plastered on her face all fear and apprehension gone from her features. 

"It's beautiful!" She exclaimed staring back out the window. "I want to see it all!" Her voice was quiet with amazement. Bass was happy to distract her for a moment, he hoped it would last. The plane rattled again as it started lowering itself even farther, Charlie how ever didn't seem to notice as much, her hand tightened around his but the smile never wavered from her face as she watched the world below her.

"Excited yet?" Bass asked leaning into her ear. 

"You have no idea." She whispered back not turning her head. "What's the first thing you're going to do?" She asked in her whisper.

"Get a drink and walk on the beach." His voice was soft in her ear.

"That sounds nice." She replied still watching world outside. Her hand gripped his as the plane dipped lower. 

"We're about to land, you ready?" 

Charlie turned and looked into Bass' bright blue eyes and smiled at him. "Only because you're here with me." 

Bass' eyes went wide in surprise before a smile took over his face, lifting their hands he squeezed her hand. "Let the adventures begin."

They both turned to look out the window as the world suddenly came up to meet them, the wheels bumped against the asphalt as Charlie closed her eyes again, the plane slowed to a taxi and the passengers erupted in applause as the Capitan announced they're arrival. 

"We made it." Bass said releasing her hand for the first time since take off. 

Charlie and Bass grabbed their stuff and walked past Miles and Danny who were still trapped in their seats by all the people shoving each other down the isle. Charlie stuck her tongue out at the boys as she went by, little did she know Bass had done it as well. Stepping off the plane Charlie was nearly floored by the sudden heat that greeted them.

"Holy crap." She heaved.

"No kidding, I'm feeling like my attire was a terrible choice." Bass looked down at himself, he was dressed in dark jeans and a tee-shirt and a long sleeved button down over it.

"Well... Yah not a good choice but you look good?" She tried to offer shrugging, Charlie on the other hand was dressed in dark blue jean shorts and a hot pink tank top so she was more comfortable then him.

"We should probably wait for the other two hey?" Bass said glancing behind them.

"Sure, lets move over I have to text mom to let them know where here so they can meet us at the resort." Charlie said dropping her bag along the wall.

"How long have they been here?" He asked looking around for Danny and Miles.

"They got here yesterday, Danny has his room under their name so we gotta make sure they know so we don't end up with a cranky Danny." Charlie said fingers tapping on her phone.

"Danny gets cranky?" Bass questioned looking at her.

"Like you wouldn't believe. There was this one time when we were camping, his blow up mattress must have deflated or something in the middle of the night because the next morning when we were getting breakfast he was so cranky and grumpy you could almost see a dark cloud following him around. I stand by the animals were to afraid to come near our site because of him." She finished shoving her phone in her pocket. 

"Are you making things up about me again Charlie?" Danny said stopping next to his sister.

"Who? Me? never." She held a hand over her chest in mock hurt. "I can't believe you'd think I would ever lie about you baby brother. I only ever tell the truth." Charlie winked at her brother before looking around. "Hey where is Miles?" 

"Still on the plane." Danny replied simply.

It was Bass who responded this time. "Why is he still on the plane? Is everything okay?" 

"He's fine, a little annoyed but he's fine. Somehow, still a mystery how." Danny said grinning playfully raising his hands. "But his bag exploded, everything in it fell out during the flight in the over head compartment." 

"Danny what did you do." Charlie said eyeing her brother suspiciously.

"Nothing... But I maaaaaay have left it open when I put his book back." Danny smiled sheepishly at the two before him. 

Charlie and Bass just stared at him, a sea of blank faces all around. 

"He deserved it and I stand by it, he tortured me the whole flight here!" Danny pouted defensively.

"Karma, it's gonna kick your ass kid." Miles smacked the back of Danny's head as he appeared, Bass and Charlie tried to suppress their laughter.

"Come on, I wanna get out of here and get a drink."

the crew of four grabbed their bags and headed to the resort, once there they met up with Rachel and Ben, both of whom exclaimed surprise and delight at seeing Bass among them.

"Decided to tag along?" Rachel asked as Bass got his wristband snapped on. 

"You know Miles, he can't go anywhere without me." Bass winked at her. "Seriously though, I was in need of a vacation and apparently Miles thought so to, so here I am. Hope it's okay I crashed your family time." He said worry slipping on to his face.

"Bass of course it's okay, you ARE family. I'd be more surprised if you weren't here." Rachel laughed. "Come on, we have a table over by the beach." 

"Thanks." Bass smiled at her. "Mind if I dump my bags off in my room though? I really need to get changed I'm dying a little bit." He gestured to his clothes.

"Are you insane by any chance?" Ben asked from behind him.

"I might be, but it was a little chillier in Chicago then it is here." Bass and Ben both laughed. After Bass changed into a pair of long board shorts and a light t-shirt he joined the rest of the family. Charlie spotted him from across the walk way and waved him over. 

"Hey, you look more comfortable." Charlie laughed as Bass grabbed the chair across from her and sat down.

"You have no idea." Bass smiled at her. Miles' hand appeared in front of Bass as he placed a drink in front of him. 

Miles plopped down into the chair next to his brother. "Thought you might like to start with a rum and coke, take it slow." 

"Thanks man." Bass downed half of the small cup and set it back down. "These are tiny though, I don't think going slow is going to an issue." He spun the cup gently in his hands.

Charlie spoke up next. "So what's the plan? do you guys have group fun times planned or are we all just kind of winging it?" She asked taking a sip of her own drink.

"Well." Rachel piped up. "We weren't sure what you guys wanted to do." She said giving her kids the stink-eye. "Danny left so early that we didn't really get a chance to ask."

Miles sniggered beside Ben, then coughed guiltily trying to cover it up when his brother shot him a look. "Sorry." 

"We were thinking that if no one had any definite plans we might good and see what kind of stuff the activity place has to offer. We already looked at a few things, they've got zip lining tours and horseback trails and stuff we can go check out." Ben pulled out one of the travel pamphlets Bass had noticed in the room.

Danny took the paper and looked it over. "The zip-lining sounds fun, I'd be down for that." he said reading it.

"I'd love to do the riding." Charlie said spying over her brothers shoulder.

"I'd go for that. Bass said sipping his drink. "I haven't ridden since before we left for our first tour." Miles nodded back at him in agreement. 

"Me to, the trails out here must be pretty fantastic." Miles stood up. "Anyone want another drink?" he asked waving his hand around, Danny, Charlie and Bass raised their hands.

"Well your dad and I wanted to do the zip-lines as well, mind if we go as the three of us?" Rachel asked her son.

"Yah for sure." Danny smiled at her. "Is it to late to book this stuff? I kind of want to go tomorrow." Danny asked hopeful.

"Not at all, it is a pretty much all day thing though wont have much time for anything else tomorrow." Rachel sipped her drink.

Danny leaned back in his chair and downed the last of his little drink. "That's cool with me." He smiled a content smile at no one in particular. 

Miles reappeared placing the drinks in front of everyone. "So what's the plan?" He flopped back into his chair getting comfortable. He watched as Danny, Charlie and Bass just stared at their drinks unsure of what to do. "What?" He asked them.

"What is this?" Charlie asked sceptically.

"Miles this is neon green." Danny leaned down face close to the table inspecting his drink.

"I'm pretty sure it's glowing." Bass picked it up and turned it around to get a look at it.

"It's fine, just drink it." Miles downed a bit of his own colourful drink.

All three of them then held the cups before them and shared a momentary worried look. "To mexico." They said touching their cups together and all three slammed the drinks back.

"Hey not bad." Danny was the first to respond. 

"Considering my insides might be glowing that was pretty delicious." Charlie said laughing, Bass stacked up the empty cups and grinned at Miles in approval. 

"Pretty good, what was it?" Bass asked leaning back into his chair.

"No idea." Miles shrugged a smirk playing on his lips.

The rest of the table broke into laughter, The group sat and enjoyed stories and laughter as the sun started to set. Rachel had disappeared some time after the mystery drinks and booked all their trips for the next day.

after a couple hours of sitting around chatting and laughing Danny said he was tired and went up to his room, Rachel agreed it was probably time to head off since they had to get up early the next morning so her and Ben disappeared half an hour later. Miles some how had managed to get himself righteously drunk and Bass had to drag him up to his room and toss him in bed leaving Charlie sitting alone at the table drink in hand watching the waves roll into the beach, a content smile playing on her lips.

Charlie was still sitting in her spot sipping her drink when Bass pulled up a chair beside her. "Not going to bed?" He asked sipping his own newly acquired drink then setting down on his now jean clad knee.

"Not yet, I don't generally sleep a lot so I could be up for a couple more hours." She said watching the ocean.

"Its nice out here." He looked out at water having a sudden calm come over him.

"Yah, I'm glad I decided to come." She replied quietly.

Bass turned his head slightly to look at her. "You didn't want to come?" 

Charlie nodded her head slightly not looking at him. "I couldn't really afford it, with school and rent I didn't really want to spend money I didn't have to if I could avoid it." She shrugged explaining.

"You pay for school?" Bass asked shocked. He knew that Rachel and Ben were both fairly important scientists for the government, so he'd be surprised if they couldn't afford to send Charlie to school.

"Mhm..." When she didn't elaborate he glanced back at the water. "I wanted to study art, and neither of my parents really think it's a feesable life choice, they think I won't make enough money to live and be happy if I'm pursuing this particular venture." Her voice was soft, no hint of anger or frustration, just acceptance. "But art is what makes me happy. With it I can make peoples lives a little brighter, make the world a more beautiful place." She smiled as she said the last part.

Bass watched her, in complete awe of the girl beside him. For someone so young she knew what she wanted and that inspired him a little. 

"It's not just about making the art and making pretty pictures though, with this kind of career if that's what you want to call it, I can travel. Paint what I see, sketch what's around me, photograph the beautiful world we live in, write about our experiences while on the road. And when I'm out there, I can actually help people. I can go to another country and help people in Africa build houses and school, I can go to parts of our own country that have been devastated by disasters and help the people there rebuild their lives."

Bass just stared at her as she talked, unsure of what to say he just left her continue. He never knew this side of her, He never knew that this is what she was about.

"So I decided that when I graduated high school I would pay for school, and my own living by myself. I wasn't going to let anyone decide for me what I should do, because if I did that." Charlie stopped and sighed a little. "I wouldn't be myself, and I wouldn't be happy if I wasn't doing this for me. It's why I moved to Chicago, Miles was the only one who really understood what this all means to me. He's the reason I'm here." She smiled and huffed a little laugh to herself.

He raised an eyebrow in question, to which she giggled softly. "He paid for this trip for me. I told him no, that I'd figure it out, if not I was totally ok with staying at the bar, I told him I could actually get work done with him gone." She laughed to herself. "But the idiot went and booked everything for me, I told him I wouldn't show up, but when Danny showed up at my door a week ago I knew I had to come. He doesn't know it but I will pay him back every cent for this trip."

Bass had turned so he was mostly facing her. "You're a pretty amazing person you know."

"What? How?" She asked curiously looking at him.

"You remind me so much of what Miles was like at your age. He was so much about making the world a better and safer place for people. He couldn't stand how much horrible shit was going on in the world and he wanted to fix it all. His parents were so against him joining the army that they didn't talk to him for almost 5 years after he signed up, they started talking to each other again just before we got sent out on our first tour." It hurt him to talk about it like it had happened to him, Miles and Ben were his brothers and having the parents he'd come to think of as his own do something like that to Miles made him ache.

"I'm sure you know the stories about Miles and I when we were younger. When my family died Miles was the first person to try and make the pain and hurt go away, he never gave up on me. That includes dragging my sorry ass all over the east fighting the bad guys." He smirked. "I think that's why Miles understands you so well, you're both the black sheep of the family. You'd rather make the world a happier place for everyone around you then become some corporate slave they only makes money they'll never get a chance to spend."

Charlie smiled at him as he spoke, she didn't know all that stuff about them. She felt a flutter in her chest as Bass told her about their past. The flutter was intensified by the understanding and support he was giving her, she suddenly wanted to know more about him.

"Never let someone tell you what to do Charlie, live your life the way you want, and be happy doing it." he grasped her hand as a sign of reassurance. "I'm getting restless though, you want to go for a walk?" he asked pulling his hand back, both feeling the sudden loss but neither realizing it.

"I'd love to." Charlie said smiling at him and standing, she swayed a bit as she got up. 

"You okay?" Bass asked standing next to her placing a hand on her shoulder.

Charlie looked up at him and gave him a small smile. "Yah, I'm fine. I just haven't stood up in hours, those drinks were stronger then I thought." She laughed.

Bass smiled back. "You want to just go to bed?" He asked watching her.

"No, no. A walk will help, come on." Charlie turned away from him and stepped down the stairs. Bass' hand dropped to his side as he watched her walk away, her long hair blowing in the light breeze. He'd never really looked at her before, but knowing what he knew about her now made him see her in a whole new way. She wasn't that little girl with pig-tails and ice cream all over her face any more, she was a woman who had dreams of a better world and a way to do it.

Charlie looked back and noticed Bass hadn't moved. "You coming?" She asked cocking her head to the side as she brushed some hair over her ear smiling at him.

He smiled back at her as he hurried down the steps. "Sorry, was thinking about something." 

Charlie looped her arm around his as he lead the way slowly down the beach. "Must had been serious, you looked pretty intense." She said quietly.

"Nah, nothing to serious. My brain just takes a little more to think." He said smirking and winking at her.

Charlie laughed and Bass smiled as they made their way down the beach. Charlie leaned against his arm as they walked, both seemed lost in though, neither realizing the other was thinking about them.


	3. Day 2

Bass woke the next morning to a pounding in his head, or at least thats what he thought at first. The pounding was actually on his hotel door. Finally managing to drag himself out of bed he pulled on his jeans from the day before that he'd left on the chair and opened the door to yell at the person on the other side.

Charlie stood in the hall smiling at him, the smile faltered slightly as she caught sight of the man before her. "Uh, hi." She said staring at him.

"Hi." Bass said stunned out of his anger. "What's wrong?" He asked obliviously.

"Uh, nothing. Miles is waiting downstairs, we're supposed to leave in just under an hour for that horse riding thing, we thought maybe we should eat before we go." Charlie said.

"Oh, what time is it?" Bass asked glancing behind him before he remembered there was no clock.

"Ten after eight." She said quickly eyeing up the man-candy before her. 

Bass turned back and raised an eyebrow at her in question. "Seriously are you okay? You look like someone smacked you." Bass asked concerned, it was just as he asked that he realized what he must look like. looking down he noticed for the first time that he was standing in only his jeans which he hadn't even bothered to do up before opening the door. Looking back up at Charlie he was struck by the look she was giving him.

"I'm so sorry." he said turning around quickly and doing his pants up and stepping farther into the room to his suitcase. flicking open the top he grabbed the first shirt he found and tugged it over his head, completely unaware that Charlie was watching the muscles in his back stretch and flex.

"Think this'll be to hot?" He asked turning around and assessing Charlie's attire. She was dressed in dark blue pants that ended at her knees and a lavender tank-top.

"Should be okay, the guide person downstairs said we might get pretty wet, but in this heat that might not be a problem." She laughed. "Come on, Miles was getting us a table for breakfast." Charlie stepped back as Bass joined her in the hall.

The two finally found Miles munching away on his breakfast at a corner table.

"Sorry, someone was still asleep." Charlie said plopping down in her seat.

"I didn't know what time we were supposed to be leaving in my defence. And how is Miles functional this morning? He was pretty much passed out when I got him to his room last night." Bass asked pointing at the fully awake and smirking person in question.

"I'm fine because I'm the master. You should know this Bass." Miles picked up a piece of bacon and took a bite smiling at his brother.

"Yah, yah, what ever. get food?" He asked turning to Charlie.

"Sure, we gotta make it quick though." She said standing up and moving around the table, turning back to Miles she leaned in slightly. "If that waiter guy comes back can you ask for an orange juice for me?" she asked batting her eyelashes at him.

Bass smirked and requested a drink as well, Miles just rolled his eyes and waved them away. The three of them rushed through their breakfasts in record time. 

Grabbing their bags they headed to the shuttle that would take them up into the mountains. Charlie climbed into the shuttle a slid into the seat by the window Miles sliding in beside her, Bass sat in front of them next to a Greek man, the only other person on their tour evidently. It took nearly an hour to get to the mountains, but there were many things to see, they passed through a town and the guide slowed to tell them the history and about the locals. 

Charlie spent most of the trip up watching the terrain go by and pointed out some of the interesting things she saw along the way, Miles mostly entertained himself by listening to the Greek man chatter away at Bass in his broken English. When they finally arrived the first thing they noticed was how much cooler it was at the ranch then it was down at the resort.

"Hola!" A young Mexican man greeted them as they all hopped out of the shuttle, he extended a hand to Charlie two took it and smiled at him. "Any of you speak Spanish?" He asked looking around at his group, they all shook their heads sheepishly. "Ah, that's alright, I grew up in New York." He laughed as he lead them to a small building. "You can store your things in here if you like, I'd suggest it, the trails we're going to take might make your stuff pretty wet." He stood in the door as the four of them filed into the room and found themselves lockers. "I'm going to go make sure everything is set up then we'll head out." He disappeared out the door and the four were left stuffing their lockers and looking around. 

Charlie headed outside and found a small playground area, it was probably for the kids who couldn't sit still during the lunch hour. Seating herself on one of the swings she rocked back and forth slowly admiring the trees and plants that grew nearby, she almost didn't register it when Bass settled himself into the swing next to hers.

"Nervous?" He asked digging his heels into the sand. Charlie turned her head and smiled at him.

"Hardly, I grew up riding horses. My mom's parents had horses until a couple years ago."

Bass swung back and forth gently as he watched Charlie smile at her memories, he also watched as she reached up to her head and fumbled with her long hair trying to braid it.

Charlie's hands were swatted away from her head as Miles came up behind her and skillfully braided her long hair. "Wow Miles, I didn't know you could style hair." Bass said smirking at his friends messy mop.

"I've been braiding Charlie's hair since she was three, she refused to let anyone else do it when she was a kid so I had to get pretty good at it." He said sticking his tongue out at Bass. "And why would I need to style my own hair when I can roll out of bed and look this good." 

Charlie laughed at the banter between them, the three of them didn't spend that much time together at work so it was nice to see them so relaxed. She saw the horses being led towards them and tried to stand up only to have a hand firmly push her back down by the top of her head. "Dammit Charlie would you sit still, you've got so much hair it takes a minute. Just relax the horses aren't going anywhere." Charlie just huffed and sat still while Bass laughed.

The guide asked if they were all experienced riders and a resounding yes was sounded back at him, Bass suspected the Greek man wasn't as skilled though, he was giving the horses a weird look.

They were each handed the reins of their own horse and Charlie wasted no time mounting hers, a beautiful white horse speckled with grey spots. Bass' own horse was taller and brown with blonde spots, Miles' horse was just plain brown with a black diamond on its forehead.

The guide now known as Jackson told them the names of their horses as he went by and adjusted the stirrups as needed. Charlie's was Carlotta, Bass was riding Dez and Miles was riding a horse who's name turned out to mean Meatball in English.

Charlie laughed until she noticed the glare that Miles was giving her, turning away she looked to Jackson for instructions. "So just so you know, you two." He said pointing at Charlie and Bass. "Your horses are friends, If one of your horses stops the other will get it going again, so don't be surprised if they nudge each other a lot or get really close together."

Charlie looked back at Bass and smiled. "Guess we should stick together." 

Bass smiled back as his horse wandered up and nudged it's nose against her horses neck. "Guess so."

Jackson gave two sharp whistles and the horses started to follow down the road. The path they took started along the side of the ranches on the road, they talked and pointed out the horses and cows they saw along the way. Jackson's horse veered off into the trees and they followed close behind. They went up and down narrow paths leading in all sorts of seemingly mindless directions. 

It wasn't until they reached the first river crossing that Charlie and Bass finally understood how close their horses were. Dez made it about two feet into the water before he stopped and refused to go father regardless of Bass' urging and patting, Carlotta swiftly made her way into the river barely hesitating before bumping her nose against his back leg getting him moving again, slowly but moving.

Miles' horse on the other hand had also stopped, but had stopped in the middle of the river and had its head dunked in while Miles sat helplessly waiting for it to finish its drink. "Guys!" Miles whined. "Don't leave me behind!" He wiggled in his seat trying to get the horse moving again.

Charlie and Bass turned in the saddles to watched Miles squirm and wiggle annoyed while they laughed. They were told before that the horses didn't understand English so even with the coaxing and sweet talk Miles wasn't going anywhere.

The second guide they had following behind went and sat with Miles while Meatball drank his fill. Bass and Charlie continued on with Jackson, twisting and turning down the paths they all got soaked from the amount of times the crossed the river. 

At one point Charlie's horse lost its balance and she was tossed into the freezing water bellow, Bass didn't hesitate, he pulled his horse around and went back into the water, he jumped off his horse and pulled her out of the water.

Charlie was laughing hysterically, she wasn't hurt just completely from head to foot soaked and ask she looked at Bass' worried face she laughed harder. "I'm fine, I swear I'm just wet, and now so are you." She said pointing to his now drenched jeans, he looked down and laughed with her. 

"Come on, let get you back up." He said grinning at her, he held her horse still as he hauled herself back up and into the saddle, her horse wasted no time and hurried out of the water on to the bank with Charlie still grinning like an idiot as she watched Bass struggle to get back up in his now heavy jeans.

When they finally managed to trudge through and catch up to Jackson, Miles gave them an odd look as both parties appeared and both being soaked through. "We only have a little bit left of this half of the riding then we're going to hike a little bit." Jackson said getting the group moving again.

They finally reached a flat area where the river ran calmly by and a set of scary steep looking stairs lead upwards. Everyone dismounted and Jackson handed out bottles of water to them, Charlie chugged hers and looked up at the stairs.

"This could be interesting." She said eyeing the uneven steps warily. 

"Why's that?" Bass asked stepping up beside her and capping his bottle.

"Because she's horribly afraid of heights that's why." Miles explained stepping up to her other side. "Don't worry about it Charlie, we're both here it's not like we're going to let you fall."

"Shit that's right..." Bass remembered back to the day before and the chat they had before the flight. "How about Miles walks in front of you and I'll keep behind, if you do happen to slip I'll catch you." Bass said with a smile.

Miles nodded at her reassuringly, "We got this kid don't even worry." Miles patted her on the head as he stepped towards the stairs.

The group slowly made their way up the winding staircase Bass every now and then brushing his hand on her back to reassure her that he was still there, every time he did he saw the tension release from her shoulders.

When they finally reached their destination Charlie bent over huffing in exhaustion. "God those were a lot of stairs!" She exclaimed flopping down on a rock.

Bass and Miles laughed and sat with her. The hike had lead them to a waterfall with a pool beneath it that they were told they could swim in if they wanted. Bass looked towards the cool water and stood up, reaching out a hand to Charlie he grinned at her.

"What?" She asked not knowing why she was grinning back.

"Want to go for a swim?" He asked his hand stretched out towards her.

Charlie gave him a sceptical look, "I didn't bring anything to swim in." 

Bass laughed and tugged her off the rock, "So what? We're both soaked any ways, or did you forget that you fell in the river?" 

Charlie laughed and pushed him ahead of her. "Lead the way." Bass hopped down the rocks and landed in the pool of water, it came up to his knees. Turning towards Charlie he checked to see if she was still following, she'd stopped on the rock closest to the water without actually being in the water and was peering into the blue water.

"You coming in, or are you willing the water to disappear?" He asked hands on his hips.

She crossed her arms and stared him down, "give me some time please, I don't know what's in this water, could be cold for all I know." She was taken by surprise as Bass waded back to her and lifted her over his shoulder and back out into the middle of the pool. "Sebastian Monroe! You will put me down this instant!" She shrieked, she immediately regretted her choice of words as they tumbled out of her mouth.

Bass laughed and pulled her down into his arms. "What ever you say M'dear." With a grin he hurled her into the water. She resurfaced sputtering water and looking extremely put out.

"You are so going to pay for that." She threatened tossing her braid back over her shoulder. The next half hour was spent pushing each other into the water or splashing from 5 feet away, laughter being the soundtrack to their juvenile fun.

The rest of the ride was uneventful, they made it back to the ranch and had the best taco's they had ever tasted in their lives, Miles sat between the bickering duo and drank himself silly with the free booze.

"Would you two shut up?" Miles pleaded leaning back in his chair, a melting margaritas in his hand. "I don't care who stole what food from who but I swear to god I toss you both off the cliff if you don't stop." 

Charlie and Bass just smiled at him and apologized. "Sorry grandpa." She snickered.

Miles rolled his eyes and downed the last of his drink. The shuttled arrived to take them all back to their hotels and Miles sprang out of his seat. "You two can sit next to each other this time, I don't need to play ref any more." He pointed at the two and climbed into the van.

Bass looked down at the smiling Charlie and shrugged, they climbed into the van Bass by the window this time. As they travelled back to the hotel Charlie realized just how tired she was when her bounced off Bass shoulder startling her awake. "Sorry." She mumbled in embarrassment.

Bass didn't reply by he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and let her lean into him, Charlie took the invite and dozed the rest of the trip back.

After they got back everyone parted ways to shower and nap, they met up a few hours later for dinner and drinks, by then Danny, Ben, and Rachel were back.

"Did you guys have fun?" Rachel asked taking a seat next to Charlie.

"Had a great time." Bass smiled answering for a full mouthed Charlie who nodded in agreement.

"That's good." Ben smiled pulling up a chair next to his brother. Danny flopped down into a chair next to Bass and swiped his plate of food.

"Call it pay back." He said smiling as he bit into an asparagus spear. "You guys should totally do the zip lining." He said pointing his spear at them. "It was pretty amazing."

Bass smacked him and took his plate back. "Get your own food kid." He said scooting his chair closer to Charlie and turning away from Danny's grabby hands. "Miles deal with your nephew." Bass pleaded.

Miles stood rolling his eyes and grabbed Danny by the back of his shirt hauling him out of his chair. "Come on kid." Miles pushed Danny ahead of him while he flailed his arms feebly.

After three hours of bickering, joking and stories about the day, the group had moved back to the spot by the beach they had had the night before, and like the night before Bass and Charlie were the only two left after everyone else had turned in.

"Look's like its just us again." Bass said stepping up handing her a drink, she smiled up at him and sipped her newly acquired drink.

"This is delicious what is it?" Charlie asked sipping more.

"Mango daiquiri, I thought something fruity would be a nice change to the whiskey coke's Miles was getting you." He said kicking his feet up on the low stone wall.

Charlie smiled into her drink, Bass had been sweet and funny with her all day she was happy to have his company for an evening again. "Appreciated." She laughed at his grin. "I may be a Matheson but even I have a whiskey limit." 

Bass sipped his own drink and watched the ocean in front of him, occasionally he'd glance her way a smile tugging on his lips every time. "So you have plans for your late night?" He asked casually.

"I was thinking I might watch a movie, the English channel they have here is marathoning movies every night." Charlie explained straightening a little in her chair.

Bass couldn't help the disappointment that crossed his face. "Oh." He dropped his feet to the sandy pavement. "That'll be a nice relaxing way to end the day, maybe I'll do the same." He shuffled his feet a little before standing.

"Do you want to watch a movie together?" Charlie blurted out. Bass looked down at her, he noticed the pink flush to her face but chalked it up to the heat. Smiling he held out his hand and pulled her up from her chair.

"I would love to." 

Charlie ducked her head and smiled as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders leading her up to their floor. They stopped in front of his door and he looked down at her, "You want to watch in your room or mine?" 

"Umm... Yours is fine, it's right here I mean." She said flushing and bringing her cup up to her lips trying to cover it.

Bass looked at her questioning. "You sure?" 

"Mhm." She replied smiling. Bass stepped away dropping his arm from her shoulders and unlocked the door, stepping through the door he stopped abruptly and Charlie nearly crashed into his back. 

"Stay here a second." He said turning around and closing the door slightly, running around he cleaned up his mess from when they got back, he called her in and Charlie pushed the door open gently. "Sorry I forgot I left a mess after my shower." He said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

Charlie just smiled. "That's okay, I probably did to." 

Bass sat on the edge of the bed and grabbed the remote. "You can come sit you know, I won't bite." Bass felt ridiculous, she was making him feel like a stupid teenager and all she was doing and standing by his bed.

Charlie laughed and crawled up on to the bed. "It's channel seventy-eight." She said sitting next to him on her knees.

He flicked on the tv and found the channel, he sat on the end of the bed for a minute before deciding that he needed to get comfortable and suck it up. He scooted back until he was leaning against the headboard, Charlie followed suit and sat with her knees tucked under her.

Half an hour after the movie started Charlie had started to doze, she'd snuggled down on to the bed so she was lying sideways on it the top of her head brushing against his thigh. Looking down at the girl beside he absently brushed his fingers through her hair and closed his eyes.


	4. Day 3

Charlie stretched out her arms above her head, she hadn't fallen asleep so early in so long. Moving to roll on her back she finally noticed the warm arms wrapped around her middle, in her movement she was pulled backwards and she felt warm breath on the back of her neck.

She'd be lying if she said she wasn't surprised, but mildly thrilled at the idea of waking up with Bass Monroe wrapped around her. She couldn't move due to his arms being firmly twined around her middle, and the feel of his face being snuggled into her neck was sending shivers down her spine. She was wondering out to get out of his grasp when she heard him yawn.

"Morning sunshine." Charlie whispered with humour in her voice.

Bass snuggled into the warm body wrapped in his arms with a satisfied sigh before he realised he fell asleep with Charlie in his bed, his eyes snapped open and he sat up nearly tossing her on the floor.

Charlie rolled to the other side of the giant bed and started to laugh. "Well that's one way to wake up." She said sitting up.

"Sorry." He said rubbing his hand down his face. "I completely just molested you in my sleep." He said holding his hand over his eyes.

Charlie reached out and pulled his hand down. "Bass seriously? We're both completely clothed, we just fell asleep it's fine." She said grinning at his distress.

"But I wrapped you up like you were a teddy bear that's so not ok." He said his face completely washed in worry.

Charlie crossed her arms. "There are worse ways to wake up, and not once have I complained so how about you relax and just go with it ok."

Bass looked at her smiling face and did as told, he always felt so relaxed when she was around, but he also felt so tense, like if he said or did the wrong thing she would destroy him. "All right, I'll try."

"Good." She said beaming at him. "Now, I'm really hungry and I think the buffet is open. let's go see what kind of food they have going this morning."

"I can completely agree with that. But I'm going to get changed first." He said hopping off the bed.

"Want me to wait outside?" She asked moving to get up.

Bass moved around the bed clean clothes in hand. "No, you can stay, I'll get changed in the bathroom. If it's ok I think I'm going to take a quick shower actually." He said gently pushing her back down on the bed.

"For sure, I'll see what the english channel has to offer." She said looking up at him with a small smile.

"I'll be quick." He said smiling back at her, he turned and disappeared into the bathroom.

After the door clicked shut Charlie reached over the bed and grabbed the remote off Bass' night stand, she was just starting to flick through the channels when a knock came at the door, getting up Charlie padded over to the door and opened it.

"Bass." Miles said not looking up from the map in his hand, he pushed the door open and stepped through.

Charlie stood back and smiled at her uncle. "Not Bass." Charlie said leaning her back against the wall. "He's in the shower."

"Charlie? What are you doing in here? Isn't this Bass' room?" He asked holding the door open and looking at the number on it.

"Yes, it is. We were going to get breakfast, he told me to wait." She said, it wasn't a lie, but she wasn't about to make Miles worry by telling him she'd been there all night.

Miles looked at her dumbfounded. "Uh.. I guess I'll... Uh... See you downstairs then..." He said in a daze as he exited the room closing the door behind him.

Charlie laughed as she sat back down on the bed, she reached for the remote again when the door to the bathroom opened. "Who was that?" Bass asked towelling off his hair.

"Miles. He thought he came in the wrong room, I think he wanted to ask you something." She said laughing. "He got all confused though and left, said he'd see us downstairs." She leaned back on the bed as she watched him run his fingers through his now sticky-uppy hair. "So I think maybe, perhaps you should put a shirt on and we can go see what he wants." She said smirking at his once again bare chest.

"Yah, yah. Miles can wait two minutes." He said laughing. He rummaged around in his bag and pulled out a light green t-shirt. "How's this?" He asked pulling the shirt over his head and presenting it to her.

"Looks good to me." She got off the bed and followed him out of the room. The two made their way down the stairs bumping shoulders occasionally as they bounced their way down.

"Hey wait." Bass said stopping a step bellow her. "What did you tell him when he came in?"

Charlie cocked her head to the side and smiled. "I told him that we spent the whole night having wild crazy sex, that's why I was in your room." She almost didn't make it through her sentence without bursting into laughter at his horrified face. "I'm kidding Bass, I told him we were going to get some breakfast and you told me to wait, which is completely true."

Bass leaned into the railing as he sighed with relief. "You can't scare an old man like that!" He said grinning at her.

"But it's just to much fun." She said sweetly as she tried to look innocent. "And for the record, you're not an old man." She winked at him and hopped down the rest of the stairs.

Bass watched after her bobbing head as it disappeared around the corner, just as he was about to start down the stairs Charlie's head popped back around the corner. "You coming?"

He jumped down the last steps and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "You're as impatient as your uncle ." He said looking down at her as they walked. "Come on let's go see what he wants.

Charlie and Bass hadn't even settled into their seats when Miles pounced on Bass. "Hey, so there was this jet-ski thing down the beach that Danny wanted to do, you wanna come?" He asked sipping his morning mimosa. "You can come to obviously." He pointed at Charlie.

Charlie shook her head. "I was thinking about just hanging by the pool today, might do some drawing." She took a sip of Miles' drink as she continued. "You guys go ahead, I feel like a day in the sun." She smiled as Miles swiped his drink back.

"Alright, but don't say we didn't offer." Miles smiled at his niece.

Bass leaned back in his chair. "I can stay if you want, I think your mom said something about going into town for the day with your dad, so its just gonna be you."

She shook her head. "I'm really okay." She said smiling at Bass. "It'll be nice to have some quiet away from Danny and Miles, or as I've dubbed them The Destruction Duo."

Bass laughed as Miles scowled. "It's not my fault your brother is a giant pain in my ass."

"It kind of is your fault, where do you think he learned all the tricks and annoying habits he has?" Charlie asked crossing her arms and grinning at her uncle.

"Hardly, I'm a perfect Angel and you know it." He smirked back at her before sipping his drink.

"Ha!" Charlie laughed throwing her head back. "You Miles Matheson are anything but an angel, but if it helps you sleep at night you go right on believing what you want."

Bass threw a hand to his mouth trying to cover his laughter. "God Miles, she's got you pegged."

Miles shot Bass a glare. "Shut up."

"Are you guys going or not?" She asked amused.

"Yah I'll go." Bass said standing. "Let's go find the brat." He smiled down at Charlie. "See you later."

Miles and Bass vacated the restaurant and left Charlie sitting smiling after them, she waved when Miles looked back to wink at her.

Two hours later Charlie was sitting on one of the pool lounge chairs a drink sitting next to her chair balanced on a pile of sketch books. Her headphones were in listening to music as she sketched the world around her. She was humming along to a song completely immersed in her drawing that she didn't notice Bass had seated himself on the chair next to her.

He leaned over her shoulder watching her sketch out a little boy splashing his mother with a big grin on his face, he almost didn't want to take her out of the trance she seemed to be in, but he suddenly felt like he was intruding and needed to say something. Reaching a hand out he tapped her on the shoulder, he laughed as Charlie nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Jesus Bass! You scared the shit out of me." Charlie said ripping her headphones out. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be out on the water still?" She turned towards him clutching her sketchbook.

"Miles had an accident, we had to call it a day." He said observing her picture more closely.

Charlie looked at him stunned. "Is he okay?" Her voice filling with concern.

"Yah, he's fine. He just fell off and got pretty banged up, he's with Danny." He explained reassuring her. "I had to leave, listening to those two was getting to be tiring."

"I know the feeling, try growing up with that." Charlie laughed. "So you decided to come find me? Boring." She smiled at him.

"You said you were going to draw, I wanted to see what it was that makes you happy." He smiled back at her. "And from what I can see here you're really talented." He said nodding towards the pad in her hands.

Charlie blushed at the compliment. "Thanks. But this is just sketching, the finished product I hope will be a lot better then this."

"I'm sure it will be." He reached out a hand. "Can I see it?"

She nodded and handed over the pad. "Just don't judge to hard, the down fall to being an artist we tend to take criticism badly." She chuckled.

Bass huffed a small laugh and studied her drawing, the swirls in the water and the smile on the toddlers face he could almost hear the laughter coming off the page. He lifted the page to see if there was anything on the page bellow, and his breath hitched in his chest. "Charlie this is amazing." Bass said flipping the paper over fully.

Charlie's eyes snapped up from her iPod as Bass held out the paper, she snatched it away from him. "You... you weren't supposed to see that one..." She said quietly.

"Why not?" He asked confused. "Charlie it's really good." He emphasised taking the pad back, he looked down at a picture of himself, he was sitting on his horse from yesterday grinning and from what it appeared soaking wet.

Charlie's face had gone a darker shade of red. "Because it's weird to draw people you know without them knowing." She turned away from him.

"So? I'm flattered you wanted to draw me." Bass' eyes roamed the paper. "You made me younger I appreciate that." He laughed. "Was this before or after the falls?"

"Before, after you pulled me out of the river you had this huge grin on your face, all I thought about was how much I wanted to capture that happiness..." She trailed off at the end.

"Can I have it?" He asked handing the pad back to her. "When you finish it can I have it? I'd love to have a Matheson original." He smiled at her stunned face. "I know it's a picture of me, but it's really good."

She couldn't really form words so she nodded at him silently. Bass laughed and leaned back on the chair. "Cool, I'm looking forward to it. You can go back to what you were doing if you want, I'm beat so I might just take a nap in the sun." He closed his eyes and folded his hands over his stomach, he wasn't aware how ever that Charlie was still staring at him stunned.

She rested back in her chair glancing back at him now and again, she was finding him incredibly distracting being this close. Before she knew what she was doing she was turned towards him and sketching his sleeping form.

She worked from the bottom up, his crossed legs up to his slender folded fingers resting on his flat stomach up to his broad chest and shoulders, up his throat to his tilted chin. She drew the curve of his slightly smiling mouth, the slope of nose, his cheek bones, the curve of his strong jaw lightly dusted with stubble, when she reached his eyes she was surprised to see that he was watching her apparently not as asleep as she thought he was. He didn't move or speak though he just watched her as she resumed drawing his clear smiling eyes. She was so immersed in her work that she didn't think about the fact that he was intently watching her. She looped the pencil on the paper working on the soft curls she was trying to not imagine herself digging her fingers in.

When she finished she set her pad down on her knee and looked up at him, all embarrassment from earlier gone, she just smiled at him and tilted her head. He smiled back and sat up, his feet hit the pavement and he slid down his seat until his knees locked hers between them.

His hands moved until they were resting on her knees, she moved her paper off her knee onto the chair as she watched his face, she was so very aware of every move he made, but made none of her own. Moving closer to her he raised both hands off her knees and rested them gently on either side of her face, his blue eyes searched hers, looking for something, permission maybe, she didn't know but she didn't move, she just looked up at him her heart hammering in her chest.

One of his hands slid into her long blonde hair gently pulling her towards himself, when she made no move to pull away or protest he brought his face down to hers and ghosted a soft kiss across her lips, as if testing the waters he pulled away slightly to gauge her reaction, her eyes were wide but not in fear, in anticipation. He pressed his lips to hers again with more pressure, she responded in kind and kissed him back, he heard the clatter of her sketch pad hitting the pavement as her hands reached up and grasped at his forearms holding him tightly.

He pulled back and smiled at her. "Well...That's not really how I imagined our first kiss." He chuckled softly.

Charlie smirked at him as his hands dropped to rest at the base of her neck. "You imagined kissing me?" She replied.

Looking down at her he felt his heart going a million miles a minute. "Maybe a few times, but I never really had the courage to act on it, but when I watched to drawing me I couldn't think of anything else. I've never seen anything so beautiful in my life, you looked so content, so happy and I couldn't help myself."

"It's ok by me." She grinned. "I hope it was worth the wait though."

"More then worth it." He said drawing her close again.

Bass didn't get the chance to kiss her again as a cough interrupted them. Bass turned as Charlie's face drained of colour, behind him stood Danny, his arms crossed over his chest a smirk on his face. "Well, well what do we have here?" He asked tapping his foot.

Bass pulled his hands away from Charlie and fully turned towards him. "Uh..." Was all he could say though.

Charlie laughed and picked up her book. "Listen up, you saw nothing or I'm going to tell Miles what happened to his car last year when you came to visit, Kapishe?"

Danny raised his hands smirk still in place. "I'm not judging, you guys can do what ever the hell you want, your both adults. I'm just suggesting maybe if you don't want to get murdered in Mexico you don't make-out in public places."

"I'll take it under advisement." Charlie said staring at her brother. "Did you come over here for a reason?"

Danny crossed his arms again. "Yah, Mom and Dad are back. Said something about having gotten stuff for us, they want to meet us all for dinner in a couple hours, you think you two can rein it in by then?" Danny laughed and darted away as Charlie threw a pencil at him. "I'll see you guys at dinner." And with that he sprinted away from them.

"He's right you know." Bass said turning to Charlie a smile on his face. "Maybe the pool wasn't such a great place for that."

"I'm not scared of them. Besides a kiss doesn't mean were getting married." Charlie said diplomatically.

"True." He smiled at her. "But it's not exactly an activity I want to give up at this moment, so maybe... I'll see you later tonight after dinner? Walk on the beach?"

Charlie gathered up her supplies and shot him a smile. "Are you asking me on a date Mr. Monroe?"

"Maybe, maybe that will be decided tonight." He stood up next to her taking some of her teetering books from her hands. "Until then, let's make nice with the family and attempt to forget this for now."

Charlie reached out her hand and pulled on his shirt bringing his face down to her level. "I'll forget that you kissed me just as soon as the world ends." She smirked and kissed him again ever so lightly as she took her books back. "I'll see you at dinner." She leaned back and left a grinning Bass standing by the pool.

Later at dinner the group was sitting around the table waiting for Charlie and Danny. Charlie showed up first, her hair was down in loose curls tied loosely with a clip to one side, a long flowing white skirt, and a light blue tank top that complimented her eyes. Bass' breath nearly escaped him when he saw her walk through the arch towards them, she sat in the chair beside him leaving the empty chair next to Miles for Danny.

Dinner commenced pretty uneventfully, Rachel and Ben dispensed new clothes to Danny and Charlie that they had found in town and shared stories of where they should go if they want to go. Bass took the opportunity to lean across Charlie and grab the salt shaker to whisper in her ear. "You look beautiful."

Charlie smirked and tried not to let her glee show through as Miles looked their way and nodded at them smiling, completely unaware that Charlie had slipped a hand on Bass' knee. "Careful, or I'm going to kiss you right here." Bass Whispered behind his hand that he had just decided to lean on. Charlie just smiled and removed her hand.

As the other nights were an indication, Charlie and Bass were left at the end of the night sitting by the beach. It was Charlie who broke the silence. "So... You don't regret what happened earlier do you?" She asked quietly, she didn't know why but she was suddenly extremely self conscious.

Bass turned towards her and grabbed her hands. "Never." He whispered. "Not if you don't, I know it was a fast move but like I said, you were beautiful, and you still are." He tried to reassure her through his heart stopping smile.

"Good." Charlie moved off her chair into his lap. "Then kiss me again." Bass did as told and kissed her softly, before pulling away. "You interested in that walk on the beach?" He asked running his hand along her hair pulling the clip out.

"Most definitely." Charlie said smiling. Bass stood, lifting Charlie with him then setting her down.

"Let's go." He held out his hand for her to take, when she slid her fingers between his they set off down the beach, walking, and talking about their lives.

Later that night, Bass walked her up to her room and stopped outside. "I think tonight we should sleep alone." He said brushing the backs of his fingers along her cheek.

"Probably, I'll see you in the morning though?" She asked leaning her cheek into his touch as she looked up at him.

"Of course, I'll come get you for breakfast?" He asked leaning her against her door.

"Okay." She smiled softly at him. "I had a really nice time tonight, thank you. And thank you for letting me draw you earlier."

"I had a really nice time to. For the record, you can draw me any time." He grinned and leaned down to kiss her one last time. "Now go to bed before I change my mind."

"Night Bass." Charlie said opening her door and slipping behind it.

"Night Charlie." Bass said raising a hand in a half wave. He turned and walked down the hall a smile that wouldn't quit on his face.

Charlie mean while skipped to her bed and flopped down on it smiling fiercely, tonight was a good night and she was going to sleep like a baby knowing Bass was down the hall thinking about her the way she was thinking about him.


	5. Chapter 5

It was ten after nine when Charlie heard a soft knocking on her door, crawling out of the warm confines of the nest she had seemed to create for herself she dragged her feet to the door and flung it open.

"What?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

"Morning to you to." Miles said laughing. "Long night?" 

Charlie didn't respond to the question she just turned and walked back into her room, throwing herself on the bed she crawled back into her nest. "What do you want Miles?" She asked peeking out from her blanket.

"What's the matter with you grumpy?" He asked stepping into the room crossing his arms.

“I just didn't sleep very well ok.” And it was true, she'd spent the first half of the night in a deep happy sleep, the second half how ever was filled with dread and panic, she was so nervous about everything that was happening with Bass that she had started to over analyze everything that was going on with them, she was starting to wonder how he really felt about her. She knew of course that he kissed her so there must be a little something there, but on the other hand he was a lot older then her, maybe he wasn't interested in settling down or anything like that, maybe he was just looking for a little fling for their vacation.

But she then stopped herself and realized she'd known Bass almost her entire life there was no way he was that kind of person and didn't notice it, so clearly she was making it all up in her head, then she stopped herself again and realized it had only been a few hours since all this had come out in the open so maybe she should just chill the hell out and get some damn sleep so she could see him in the morning and enjoy the vacation she was on. That's when Miles appeared at her doorway and her heart and head went into a tail spin and she suddenly had a whole new flood of worries.

“What's wrong?” He asked moving to sit next to her ball of blankets and putting his hand on her head. “You're not hot so what's going on kid?” He pulled the blanket off her head and peered at her.

“Nothing alright, I'm fine.” Charlie sat up and pushed her wild hair behind her ears. “I just couldn't seem to shut my brain off last night and it did not bode well for sleeping.” She sighed and hung her head a little. “I'm sorry Miles, I'm so not a morning person right now.” 

Miles smirked at her and pulled her into a half hearted hug. “It's alright kid, you want to talk about it?” He asked as he turned her around to help tame her wild hair.

“Not really.” She said tilting her head back into his hands. “Just some stuff going on in my head, it'll all be fine.” 

“It doesn't have anything to do with me pushing you into this trip is it?” He asked worry in his voice.

Charlie shook her head lightly. “No no, I'm glad you forced me to come, I'm having a really good time.” She closed her eyes as she enjoyed the feel of Miles' fingers running through her hair as he pulled the strands into a loose braid. “Guess I didn't really notice I was starting to get a little worn out, the break is good I needed it.”

He tied off the end of the braid and turned her back towards him. “Why won't you let me help you pay for school? It's got to be exhausting working as much as you do and going to school full time.” He asked softly. “You know I'm good for it, and I want to help you.” 

Charlie smiled up at him. “I know that, but this is something I need to do myself. Besides I love working at the bar with you and Bass, and you have no idea the inspiration I get from working there.”

“Pfft, right. What kind of inspiration can you get from watching a bunch of drunks?” Miles asked chuckling. 

“It's not so much the patrons.” Charlie replied. “When Scanlon and Conner are behind the bar during a rush its pretty amazing to watch, it's an art form what they do.” 

Miles raised an eye brow skeptically. “You're going to have to elaborate, what do those two womanizers do that is in anyway an art form.”

“Here hold on.” Charlie lept off the bed and rummaged around in one of her bags. “Ah ha.” She said pulling out a ratty looking sketch pad. 

“What is that?” Miles asked leaning over to look. “It looks like you beat the crap out of it in a pool.”

Charlie just gave him a look. “Its my work sketch pad.” She flipped through a couple pages looking for a picture.

“What the hell is a work sketch pad?” He asked craining his neck to look over the top of the paper.

“When I started working at the bar I noticed that I could learn a lot about the way people move and expressions, so I started bringing a sketch pad to work so on my breaks I could just watch and draw what I saw, turns out bar's are sticky and wet a lot of the time, so I only bring this one to work, it was kind of cheap but it does the job.”

She flipped through the pages and Miles caught sight of a picture of himself sitting at a desk his hair sticking up in every which way and a pained expression on his face. “What's happening here?” He asked concerned. 

“You had just gotten a call that the beer you ordered wasn't going to be delivered for a few more days.” She said laughing.

“So? Shit happens, why do I look like someone just pooped on my desk.” 

“You found out friday morning, the day of a game.”

“Oh... yah....” He looked pained all over again.

Charlie laughed and moved on from the picture, “here this one.” She handed the pad to him. “This one is my favourite, we were totally slammed but Conner and Scanlon found this radio station that was playing all this 90's music. In this instance Barbie Girl came on and they were singing and dancing as they made these girls drinks, the crowed just loved it. 

Miles looked at the sketch of the two boys, who were looking at each other laughter bright on their faces bottles in their hands, one in the air that Conner had clearly just tossed. “Wow Charlie this is amazing.” Miles said breathless. “By the way, is Conner throwing the booze around?”

Charlie laughed as she stood up, “You seriously need to spend more time on the floor, it's pretty amazing what those boys can do.” 

Miles continued to flip through the pages as Charlie gathered up her clothes and moved towards the washroom. “I'm gonna get changed, let me know if you like any of those maybe I can do a real copy for you. We need some staff pictures in that place.” She smiled and slipped into the washroom.

Miles nodded not taking his eyes off the paper, he found a picture of Bass leaning over the bar chin in hand a flirty grin on his face as he talked to a girl. The detail in this picture was more then in the last two he looked at, he gave him a funny feeling in his stomach, but he brushed it off as her having more time for detail. Flipping through a couple more pages he found one of himself and Bass in his office leaned over the desk drinks in hand looking very serious, and on another page found a picture of Conner holding a bottle like a microphone and looking at what he assumed was Charlie. 

Charlie emerged from the washroom looking much happier then when he first appeared at her door. “Like them?” she asked moving to the dresser and gathering up her things.

“They're all really amazing Charlie, I only have one problem with them.” He said standing up to put her sketch pad away.

“Oh? And what is that?” She asked looking at his through the mirror as she put in her earrings

“You're not in any of them.” 

Charlie laughed and turned towards him, “That kind of happens when I'm the one drawing the pictures, it's kind of difficult to include myself in the pictures.”

Miles didn't get to respond as a knock came at her door, Charlie smiled and went to open it, pulling the door open Bass stood in the doorway grinning down at her. “Hey.” He said leaning against the doorway. “You ready?” 

“Yup.” 

“I gotta ask.” Miles said speaking up.

Bass looked past Charlie with a startled look as he noticed Miles for the first time, then back to Charlie who just shrugged and turned to Miles. “What's up?” She asked.

“This is the second day in a row I seem to have waking into something with you two, what is going on?”

Bass and Charlie looked at each other wide-eyed. “Miles...” Charlie said stepping away from Bass, she didn't really know where to go from there, should she out them? Should they say something to Miles? And if they did what would they tell him? They hadn't really figured out what this was yet, it hasn't even been twenty-four hours since they kissed for the first time.

“Something wrong with us meeting for breakfast?” Bass asked from his spot lounging against the wall.

Miles' hand brushed the back of his head as he thought about it. “No, but neither of you have met anyone else for breakfast.” He pointed out.

“Why would I want to meet you or Danny?” Charlie asked smirking. “You guys have done nothing but bicker and torture each other since we met at my apartment. Frankly I'm here for a vacation, not to play referee.” She crossed her arms as she smiled slyly at Miles.

He opened his mouth to respond then closed it again. “Alright, fine what ever, don't tell me.” He threw his hands up in defeat. “I know something is up but if you want to keep it to yourselves go for it, but don't be doing the doe eye thing.” He said pointing from Bass to Charlie. “In front of your parents, your mom won't leave you two alone if she see's that shit.”

Charlie just stared stunned at her uncle while Bass lost his balance and knocked his head against the door frame, Miles walked past the duo in the door way and headed down the hall a ways before turning back and looking at the two who had stopped outside the door watching him. “You coming?” Miles asked smirking at them.

“Uh yah.” Charlie said flustered. “I just have to get something.” She disappeared back into the room leaving the brothers in the hall. 

“I'll meet you guys downstairs, don't take to long.” Miles said winking at Bass. “Say sorry for me.” Miles turned and hopped down the stairs leaving Bass standing alone in the hall confused and stunned.

Going back into the room Bass found Charlie standing looking at her bedside table. “You okay?” Bass asked moving behind her and running his hand along her arm.

Charlie turned at the sudden contact. “Yah, yah I'm fine.” She grinned up at Bass. “I didn't think we were that obvious last night.” Charlie said laughing nervously.

Bass smiled down at her comfortingly. “We weren't I promise, Miles is just freakishly observant, he's always been like that, especially when it has to do with me.” He said brushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear. “It freaks me out sometimes, but it's also been pretty damn helpful other times. I wouldn't worry about it to much.” 

Charlie sighed and leaned her forehead against his chest. “Miles is an asshole.” Bass laughed in agreement.

“No arguement here.” Bass tilted her face up to his kissing her softly. “By the way, morning.” He smiled down at her. “Come on before Miles decides we're taking to long and comes to find us.” He grabbed her hand to drag her towards the door.

“Wait...” Charlie said pulling him back. “Do you think Miles would be okay with this? What ever this is?” She asked looking him in the eye.

Bass wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close. “I think Miles would be okay with anything that made us happy, and if what ever this is makes us happy then he'd suck it up and be a big boy about it.” Bass said chuckling.

“Hmm... I suppose.” Charlie said smiling up at him.

“Do you have any plans for the day?” He asked hoping for a no.

“Not that I know of, why what were you thinking?” She asked pulling away from him to gather her things and head to the door.

“Your parents made the trip into town sound like a lot of fun was wondering if you wanted to go with me?” He suddenly felt a lot less suave then he did a minute ago and like he was being slammed back into his awkward fifteen year old self.

Charlie ushered him into the hall and stopped after closing the door. “I would love to.”

“Great lets go.” Bass tugged on her hand and pulled a grinning Charlie down the stairs towards breakfast.

“Wait, wait!” Charlie pulled back on his hand. “Look!” She leaned out the 'window' space in the wall and pointed at the grass below them.

“What? What am I looking at?” Bass asked leaning over top of her.

“That lizard! It's huge!” She couldn't contain the glee in her voice as she watched the very large iguana slowly make its way across the grass.

Bass smiled at her happiness and watched the lizard with her. “Wanna get a closer look?” He whispered into her ear.

Charlie tore out from under his arms and ran down the rest of the stairs until she was standing on the sidewalk across the grass from the lizard, she was so preoccupied with watching the tiny dinosaur walk that she didn't notice Miles step up beside her. “Where's the fire?” He asked shoving his hands in his pockets.

“Look, over there.” Bass said stepping up on Charlie's other side.

“Do you think they bite?” Charlie asked no one in particular.

“Probably not, I've heard humans are toxic to them.” Miles said musing. 

Charlie turned to look at him, “oh? Where did you hear that?” She asked curiously.

Miles pointed to a sign about six feet away from them. “Over there, it's got all sorts of information on these guys.” He said grinning at her. “I had some time to kill while I waited for you two.”

Charlie rolled her eyes at him while she walked over to the info sign. “You're such a smart ass I don't even know why I bother.” 

“Because” Miles said rocking on his heels innocently. “I'm your favourite smart ass.”

“I dunno about that.” Charlie said cheekily. “Danny and Bass might have you beat.”

“Never, I've always been your favourite and you know it.”

Charlie just laughed and read the info board. “They're so cool, I wish I could have one.” She said going back to her spot and crouching down to look at it better.

“Can you imagine waking up one morning and finding that thing staring at you from your bed?” Miles asked crossing his arms. 

Bass punched him in the shoulder. “Dude... how were you ever her favourite.” He asked chuckling. “Come on guys, I'm starving can we go get food?” He asked pulling Charlie up.

“So what are the plans for today?” Miles asked as they started walking towards food.

“I wanted to go into town today, I think Charlie agreed to come with me.” Bass replied falling in step with his brother.

Charlie nodded from her spot on Miles' other side. “Mom said it was quite the adventure so I thought hey why not, at least if I get lost I've got someone to get lost with.” Charlie said with a laugh, “what about you? What are your plans?” She asked bumping her shoulder against his. 

“I dunno, was thinking maybe of hanging out here today, maybe go get these knots in my back worked out or something, god knows I need it.” He sighed. “I know you guys are travel buddies and everything but would you be opposed to me high jacking you tomorrow so we could hang out?” He asked glancing at Charlie.

Charlie's eyes widened in surprise. “Of course, I would love to, what did you want to do?” She asked curiosity peeked. 

“There's this snorkeling tour they have here and I thought you'd be interested.” He said shrugging.

She wrapped her arms around her uncles middle and smiled. “I would absolutely love to.”

“Then it's settled, your all mine tomorrow.” He laughed hugging her back as they walked.

After breakfast they all parted ways, Rachel and Ben went off to try the horseback trails that the others had tried before, Danny opted to stay and explore the resort, said he was feeling a little over heated and just wanted to hang out, and Miles disappeared somewhere after the 'see ya, have fun's were had. Charlie and Bass headed to the booth out front of the resort and caught a taxi into town.

“What you want to do first?” Charlie asked pulling her sunglasses down as she looked around. 

“Wander?” He offered shrugging as he pulled his own sunglasses down.

“Perfect.” Charlie said smiling at him, she started walking towards a small shop filled with bright blankets and charms.

They spent the rest of the day wandering from shop to shop, Charlie using her haggling tips that she had gotten from her mother at breakfast, checking out the sites and acting like a couple of teenagers.

Bass had stopped at a road side shop and found a blue beaded bracelet that went perfectly with the shade of blue that Charlie's eyes flashed at him every day, he bought the bracelet before Charlie noticed she'd left him behind.

Sitting down at a little cafe Charlie stretched her legs out in front of her as she waited for their late lunch to arrive. “I'm having such an amazing time today, thanks for asking me to come.” She said sipping her drink.

“Me to, I'm glad you decided to come.” Bass said sipping his own drink.

“Hey... so umm...” Charlie started, a lump forming in her throat. She didn't want to bring up what ever they were because she was just enjoying herself so much, but she knew that they needed to at least figure out what to tell people if they asked.

“Charlie?” Bass asked when she looked down at the table avoiding his gaze. “What's wrong?”

“I was just um...” She started again, god this was hard. “I just wanted to know what we're going to tell people about us.” She said quickly. “I mean if people ask.”

Bass laughed and grasped her hand. “Is that all?” He asked running his thumb over the back of her hand. “We can tell them what ever makes you comfortable, I mean we haven't really done anything or established a base line for this so personally I don't think there is to much to tell right now.”

Charlie sighed and leaned into the table. 

“How about if people ask we just don't tell them anything, and just keep this to us. I'm really enjoying spending time with you and if telling anyone that we've been spending time together because we might have feelings for each other is a problem right now then I have no problem with that.” He said comfortingly. “I'm here no matter what you decide.”

“So tell me again why we haven't hung out more?” Charlie said laughing with relief.

Bass made a pondering face. “Maybe because I'm intimitated by beautiful women who could kick my ass.” He said giving her a cheeky grin.

“Oh har har.” She laughed in return.

They spent the rest of the afternoon lazily wondering around enjoying the sun and sights, by the time they decided it was time to go back the sun was starting to set and they were completely exhausted. 

Walking back to their rooms to shower and change Bass looked around subtly and pulled her into a long sweet kiss before parting with her, winking and walking away. 

As per usual the family all met for dinner and shared their stories of the day, Charlie ended up sitting between Danny and Miles as they both sat looking throughly relaxed and content with drinks in there hands and smiles on their faces.

“What is up with you two?” Charlie looking from Miles to her brother.

“Oh my god Charlie, the spa here has thee hottest women ever...” Danny said grinning lazily.

“Seriously I've never felt better.” Miles comment happily.

Bass leaned forward on the table chin in hand laughing as Charlie smacked her forehead. “Oh my god.” Charlie groaned.

“What?” Rachel asked as she and Ben sat down.

Bass laughed harder as Miles smirked into his drink. “Just lovely women had their hands all over us today and it was amazing.”

“I so don't want to know.” Ben laughed as he ordered his drink.

An hour later everyone had gone off to bed and left Charlie and Bass once again alone on the beach, sitting on a bench Charlie was leaning against his side as they watched the waves crash on the beach.

“What are your plans this fine evening?” Bass asked softly running his thumb along the exposed skin on her side.

“Dunno, was thinking I might just watch a movie or see what the hot guy down the hall was doing.” Charlie said with a smirk.

Bass tightened his grip on her. “Well I don't know what he's doing but I was thinking I would ask if you wanted to watch a movie with me?” Charlie's head rolled back to look at him. “I was thinking Pj's and maybe get our hands on some popcorn.” He said hopefully.

“Hmm... I dunno, I was thinking it was so hot today I might not being wearing much to bed tonight, and you know... you have cooties and all that.” She laughed as he dove in for a kiss. 

“Oh god, you can't tease me like that.” He growled as he kissed her hungrily.

“Then letes head up and find a movie to watch tiger.” She laughed as she jumped off the bench and sprinted away from him, his heavy footsteps following closely behind.

She was definitely okay with what ever was going to happen.


	6. Chapter 6

When they made it up to Bass' room they were laughing and out of breath, Charlie giggled as Bass pushed her against the door, grinning wickedly as he ghosted kisses along her shoulder and neck, finally making his way to the sensitive spot behind her ear that made her go weak in the knees, she was held up though by the weight of him pushing against her.

“Bass.” She breathed in to his ear, as he ran his hand along her sides pushing her shirt up.

“God Charlie, what you do to me.” He huffed out of breath.

She grasped at his curls pulling him tight against her. “Kiss me.” She demanded through hooded eyes, he looked at her with a hungry grin and complied, His lips crashed against hers with force that nearly undid them both. Picking her up she wrapped her legs around his waist, he then spun them and made his way towards the bed. He stopped when his knees bumped the mattress, pulling away he tossed her and crawled up towards her.

Giggling Charlie tried to hold back a shriek as he ran a hand up her leg and along her side causing her to shiver as his fingers tickled her, he ran his hands across the tight plane of her stomach and dipped his head to kiss along her ribs to her belly button. “Bass stop.” She said breathless, his head snapped up with a worried look. “It just tickles that's all.” She explained running her hand down the side of his face.

Bass lowered himself until most of his torso was across her legs and the bottom of her stomach, threading his fingers together he rested his chin on his hands, he smiled up at her from his spot and watched her perch herself up on her elbows. “We should probably slow down though.” She said looking down at him a sheepish smile on her face.

“Maybe.” He said ducking his head and giving her tummy a small peck. 

“I just don't want to ruin anything.” She said reaching out and tangling her fingers in his hair. “Until we really know what this is I don't know if we should.”

“I think that is totally fair.” Bass leaned into her hand. “I don't want you to think I'm just some old pervert, I'm willing to wait for you.” He smiled gently at her. “The ball is in your court, don't let what you think I want influence you at all.” He got up and crawled up. “You're worth that.” He leaned down and kissed her softly. “If you want we can watch a movie, you're more then welcome to stay here.” He said waggling his blonde eyebrows at her. “Keep in mind we're in Mexico and the best I'm going to do is sleep in a pair of shorts.”

Charlie giggled and grabbed his neck pulling him down for another kiss. “Oh trust me, there is no complaints from me.”

After one last long kiss Bass rolled over smiling and grabbed the remote, as he flicked through the channels Charlie curled up against his side. “Hold on, before you get to comfortable.” He said sitting up, pulling his shirt over his head it took everything Charlie had not to tackle him into the mattress. “Are you going to stay?” He asked turning towards her a little. 

She thought about it, she really wanted to, but if she did were the chances that he'd change his mind about what he said going to change? Screw it. “Yah, if you want me to.” She said smiling shyly. 

“I want nothing more then for you to stay here tonight.” He said grinning and hopping up off the bed, hold on, I'm just going to change into these.” He said holding up a pair of shorts he pulled from his bag, “Do you want to go get something to sleep in?”

“If you've got a t-shirt I can just use that.” She said smirking at his now hungry look.

Bass watched her for a beat more before sighing and tossing her a shirt. “You are going to be the death of me I swear.” He turned and walked into the bathroom before she could say anything back to him.

Slipping out of her clothes she tugged his large shirt over her head, inhaling the smell of him around her she smiled, she hadn't felt this comforted in such a long time. Crawling into the bed she pulled the covers up around her waist and sat waiting for him to re-emerge from the bathroom.

Bass stood in the bathroom looking into the mirror, his day clothes in a pile forgotten somewhere behind him. He sighed and ran a hand through his messy curls, he knew he was in deep this time, Charlie wasn't just some girl she was the niece of his best friend. He was making a stupid move just flirting with her like he had but now that he'd crossed that line he knew there was no going back, and he was completely fine with that, but he wasn't sure if Charlie was ready for what he wanted. Rubbing a hand over his face he breathed one last deep breath before re-entering the room.

Charlie sat on the bed wearing his shirt and his heart sped up, he plastered on a smile and walked towards the bed.

“Hey you.” Charlie said smiling and throwing the covers back to let him in. “You alright?” She asked noticing something off about his smile.

“Yah.” He said wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her close. “I'm alright, just lots going on up in my brain.”

Charlie snuggled in resting her head on his chest. “Tell me, you can talk to me.” She urged quietly.

He sighed and Charlie's heart nearly exploded when his low voice rumbled in her ear. “It's kind of about you, and Miles, and your parents and just everything in between I guess.”

“Hmm... I dunno how I feel about you lumping me in with Miles and my parents when we're lying here half naked.” She said looking up at him with a smirk, he smiled back down at her and kissed her nose.

“Sorry, but it's true, nothen I can do about that.” He pulled her closer and held her tight.

Charlie threw an arm over his waist and snuggled in closer. “Then tell me, if it's something I can help with I want to.” 

“Weeeeellll...” He said leaning his head against the headboard. “First there's Miles, He's your uncle, my best friend and brother and you're his niece.”

“Really? I didn't know that.” Charlie giggled. “What about him?”

“Charlie, the sun rises and falls with you, you are the most important thing in his world. And it never really occurred to me how this would affect him till this morning when he saw us together, I never want to come between you to, your both way to important to each other to let something like this become an issue.” 

Charlie sat up and looked at him. “You and I both know him better then that, if this was something that made us happy you know he wouldn't say anything to stop us. I love Miles, but he's not going to stop me, he shouldn't stop you either.”

He eyed her up cautiously before speaking. “I know that, but there is also the issue of your parents, what are they going to say when they find out about this, because trust me your mother has these weird powers to just know everything.”

Charlie raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. “A non-issue as far as I'm concerned, they don't get a whole lot of say on what goes on in my life if you haven't already picked up on that.” 

Bass chuckled and sat a little straighter. “Alright, point taken, now... that last little issue is you your self. You said you want to know where this is going, and so do I, but you already expressed some concerns so I want to know what they are before I say anything stupid.” He explained also crossing his arms.

She drew her knees up and looked down, her face flushed with embarrassment. “Umm..” She stammered, she buried her face in her hands. “Oh god, it's stupid.”

“I seriously doubt that, you don't strike me as being the stupid type, and nothing you worry about being equally stupid.”

She laughed quietly then looked up at him. “Alright... promise you won't run away?”

“I would never run away from you.” He said leaning forward and holding both her hands between his own.

“I-I'm just...” She sighed and let her head fall back so she was looking at the ceiling. “I'm afraid that you don't want anything more then just a vacation fling. That once we get back to Chicago that I'll just go back to being that kid who works in your bar.” She looked back down at him, suddenly having more confidence. “And I don't want that, I haven't wanted to be that for years, and I get it, I'm half your age, I'm still in collage, not exactly on a fast track to making the big bucks, and you're right I am Miles' niece, which makes me just some kid that rolled in and needed her uncle.”

Bass pulled her into a hug and laughed. “Oh god, fast track to the big bucks? Charlie I own a crappy little bar with my best friend, how much money do you think we make?”

“Seriously?” Charlie asked holding him at arms length. “After everything I just said, that's what you take from it?”

“No, I heard all of it, and you're dead wrong. You've never been just some kid, you're important to Miles which makes you important to me, I saw a woman who was strong enough to leave her family and be close to the person who she needs. Granted I didn't know about all the art stuff and what you wanted to take for schooling, but now that I know that, it only makes me admire you more and see you for the strongest person I know. You're so lucky to have Miles as family, and I'm lucky that he's yours because I got to meet you and spend time with someone so amazing.”

Charlie smiled trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. “And yes, you are half my age, but since when has something like that ever held me, or you for that matter, back from what we really want? Your mom is nearly 10 years younger then your dad, Nora, that last girl Miles' dated was almost 20 years younger then him. So honestly? Age is the last thing on my mind, all I see is this beautiful woman sitting next to me, wanting to get to know me and someone I would love to spend my time with. And the summer vacation fling thing, forget it, no flings for me, I was worried that's all you wanted.”

Charlie threw her arms back around his neck and kissed him. Leaning back into the bed he pulled Charlie on top of him. “Now don't go thinking that because all of this is out in the open now that I will sleep with you tonight.” She said smiling at him between languid kisses. 

“Wouldn't dream of it, I just want to sleep next to you and know that you're here because you want to be and not because we fell asleep by accident.”

Charlie rolled off of him and grabbed the remote placing it on his chest. “I don't want to be anywhere else.” She said running her hand along his extremely well defined stomach. “I believe I was promised a movie and popcorn tonight and you better deliver mister.” She giggled as he looked down at his now occupied chest. 

“Hmm... I can see about a movie but no popcorn I'm afraid, you're just going to have to live with having just me.”

“I suppose.” She hummed into a kiss placed on his neck as he started flicking through the channels. 

“You know.” Bass said trying to sound cool and collected. “You're making this difficult to concentrate. If you wouldn't mind watching the wandering hands there we might be able to find something without subtitles.”

“Don't see that happening any time soon, I got an incredibly hot man in bed and I kind of want to touch.” She ran her fingers lightly over his belly button and back up his sternum.

He caught her fingers in his much larger hands and looked down at her before he rolled them both over and he was straddling her hips. “I promised we wouldn't have sex tonight, but you're really testing my willpower here. So please I'm begging, if you gotta touch, keep your hands up here.” He indicated where he meant by running her hands in the safe zones. “You'll do less damage to my ego if you can keep it PG.” She smirked at him and ran her hands up until they were resting on his shoulders. 

“Is this PG?” She asked as she threaded her fingers in his curls and pulled him down for a kiss. 

They spent the rest of the night exchanging smiles, and kisses as they half watched numerous shows and parts of movies. They eventually fell asleep tangled in each others limbs.

The next morning Charlie woke up surrounded by the smell and feel of Bass around her, smiling as she opened her eyes she wrapped her arms tighter around his middle and snuggled in again.

“Morning.” Bass' voice was hoarse but sounded happy in her ears.

“Morning.” She murmured back. 

“You should probably get up soon, you're supposed to meet Miles in a couple hours aren't you?” He asked giving her a tight squeeze then rolling to get up.

“Mhm.” She rolled herself up in the covers, “we've got that snoring thing to do today.”

Bass stood by the bed and stretched. “That'll be a lot of fun, imagine the colours and fish you'll see.”

“I'm excited don't get me wrong, It'll give me lots to paint when I get home, just wish we didn't have to be apart all day.” She said sitting up and watching Bass' shirtless body stretch and move.

Bass leaned forward on the bed, trapping her between his arms. “You'll see me later tonight, you love spending time with Miles, this will be no different.”

“True.” She grinned back at him. “Help me pick out a bathing suit?” She asked kissing him lightly.

“I'm intrigued, you brought more then one?” He backed up to let her get up.

“Darling, I'm a woman I never leave the house without options.” She said swaying her hips as she moved to grab her clothes and made her way to the bathroom, she winked at him over her shoulder as she disappeared behind the door.

“Damn.” He whispered a smile on his lips. He dressed while he waited for the amazing girl behind the door.

Charlie re-emerged from the bathroom dressed and smiling. “Let's go handsome.” 

Bass smiled and waved an arm towards the door. “After you.” He followed after her down the hall to her room.

The two were intercepted half way there by Rachel. “Charlie there you are, I came to see if you wanted to have breakfast before your day with Miles.

Charlie looked up at Bass and smiled. “I went to get Bass for breakfast, can we meet you down there?” She asked looking back at her mother expectantly.

“Sure, sure.” Rachel said looking between her daughter and the man beside her. “Bass do you want to come get a table with me?” She asked eyeing Bass.

“Uh...” He looked over at Charlie and shrugged lightly. “Sure. I'll see you down there.” He said running a hand along her shoulder.

“K.” She flashed him a smile and carried on down the hall as Rachel and Bass turned and went towards the stair case.

Rachel turned towards Bass and stopped him in his tracks. “You and Charlie have spent a lot of time together this trip, can I ask what that is about?” She asked looking up at him casually.

Bass looked down at Rachel, the scariest woman he had ever met and had no idea what to do. “We spend a lot of time together at work, I guess we just didn't realize we were doing it here to.” He tried.

Rachel crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at Bass. “No dice, try again.”

Bass sighed and ran a hand through her curls. “Why do you think Rachel?”

“I think there is something going on with the two of you, you've practically been inseparable since getting off the plane.”

Bass narrowed his own eyes at her. “So what if there is?” He said suddenly feeling defensive and angry.

Rachel took a step towards him. “I just think it's inappropriate Bass, she's only twenty-three, she doesn't know what she wants in life yet and I just don't think that a fling with you is what she should be doing right now.”

Bass was definitely angry now. “She knows exactly what she wants, we've been spending time together because I don't tell her what she should do with her life, and I sure as hell don't judge her for what she wants to do with it, it's the same reason she's living in Chicago, Miles is the only one in your family that seems to understand her.”

Rachel looked at Bass stunned. “I-”

“You what Rachel? Have you even really just talked to Charlie and asked her what she had planned for herself? Because it is really goddamn amazing. I'm sorry, but I'm here with Miles and Charlie, not you. I'm thankful that you and Ben were okay with me being here, but that's all it is.” He was trying to keep his voice calm.

She stepped back and really looked at the man in front of her, he was defensive and livid, but there was something else, something behind all that, that made her stop and really look at him and question. “Bass are you in love with her?”

The wind went out of his sails, his eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open almost unable to form words. “What?”

“Charlie, are you in love with her?” 

Bass opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came out. They both looked towards the stairs behind Bass as they heard hurried foot steps making their way down to them, Charlie swung around the corner and stopped a smile on her face as she saw her mother and Bass looking up at her. “Hey, what are you guys doing here?”

Bass looked at Charlie and felt his heart speed up at her smile, he knew in that moment, tuning to Rachel he looked her in the eye. “Yes.” 

Rachel looked from Bass' shell shocked face to Charlie's concerned smile.

“Everything all right guys?” Charlie asked again.

“Yah, come on, Miles is probably wondering what's holding us up.” Bass said smiling down at her and flinging an arm over her shoulder, leading the way down the stairs he glanced back at Rachel who took a moment to move after them.

A few minutes later the family was sitting at a table digging into their breakfasts. “You got everything you'll need for the day?” Miles asked Charlie around a fork full of scrambled eggs.

Charlie lifted her bag and smiled. “I'm all ready to go.”

“Fantastic, we leave in half an hour.”

“What are you gunna do today?” Charlie asked Bass and Danny.

“I thought I might hit up that spa that Miles and Danny went to.” Bass replied shrugging.

Danny looked over at Bass and smiled. “Man you're gonna love it, I was thinking of going back later, I wanted to check out the ATV thing they have around here, want to come with?”

“Sure, sounds fun.” Bass offered Danny a half smile of encouragement.

As promised half an hour of watching Rachel stare at Bass, who was subtly looking at Charlie across the table, later, Miles and Charlie made their way to the van that awaited them.

An hour later Miles and Charlie were standing on the deck of a boat waiting to jump in and start their adventures. “Hey Charlie.” Miles asked tentatively.

“Yah?” She was leaned over the railing of the boat looking into the clear blue waters.

“I gotta ask you something.” He shifted from one foot to the other, he didn't want to ask but it was eating him not knowing for sure.

Charlie slowly got up and looked at her uncle. “Ask me what?” She eyed him suspiciously. “Is everything okay?”

Miles leaned against the railing and looked down at the bottom of the boat. “It's about Bass.”

Charlie's eyes went wide but she tried to keep herself calm. “What about him?”

Miles tilted his head back and looked at the bright blue sky above him, sighing he just threw it out there. “Are you guys sleeping together?”

Charlie's jaw dropped open as she stared at her uncle. 

“No, it's fine, I just wanted to know in case your mother comes at me asking, you guys have been spending a lot of time together and honestly I think it's great, Bass needs someone in his life that isn't just me and the two idiots at the bar.”

Charlie started laughing, borderline uncontrollable laughter that caused Miles to suddenly worry about her. “If you're asking if we've had sex that would be a big negative so get that wad in your panties undone. We talk, a lot.” She explained.

Miles took a step so he was in front of her. “I know it's more then that, you'd have to be blind to miss the way you guys are together.” He brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear. “I just want to make sure you're both being careful, Bass has had a lot of hurt in his life... and if he ever hurt you I'd be forced to kill my best friend.” He smirked at her and she laughed softly.

Looking up at her uncle she smiled her soft smile and made him a promise. “Miles this thing with Bass, it's not a fling, and if I can help it, I'll never hurt him.”

“That's all I ask. Now, should we get this thing underway?”

“Of course.” She grinned big and turned towards the water. Some of the tour group had already jumped in and were floating around face down. “By the way. Thank you.”

Miles looked at her curiously. “For what?” 

“For everything, for being my family, and for just being you.” She turned away from him before he could reply and leapt into the water.

Miles shook his head and laughed jumping into the water after her. 

After a few hours of chasing fish around and having the time of her life Charlie almost wasn't ready for her day with Miles to end, but her disappointment of the end of her day with him was cushioned by seeing Bass' smiling face down on the beach in the evening sun.

“Go on, I'm sure your dying to see him.” Miles teased bumping her shoulder with his. 

Charlie looked up at him and blushed behind her sheepish smile. “I had the best time today Miles, thank you for this.” She wrapped her arms around him and hugged tightly.

“Any time kid.” He murmured into her hair as he hugged her back. 

“I love you Miles.”

“Love you to Charlie.” He held her at arms length. “Now stop that mushy crap and go see that idiot over there.

She smiled wide and looked over her shoulder as Bass. “Can you do me a favor?”

“Anything.”

“Don't tell my parents, we were kind of hoping to keep this between us and I just kind of don't want to ruin anything by getting them involved.”

Miles held up three fingers. “Scouts honor, your secret is safe with me.”

Charlie grinned and hugged her uncle one more time before making her way to Danny and Bass, Miles turned and went up to his room for a much needed nap and shower. 

“Hey boys.” Charlie said walking up behind Danny's chair. “You guys have fun today?” She leaned over her brothers chair and flashed Bass a smile.

“The best time.” Danny replied. “Bass is wicked on an ATV.” 

Bass rolled his eyes and laughed. “Well you would have done fine if you hadn't gunned it right off the bat.”

“Psh, what ever.” Danny laughed. “The spa though it was awesome wasn't it.”

“I wouldn't pass up another spa trip.” Bass winked at Charlie's look.

Danny looked up at his sister, who's eyes were glued to the man across from her. “Whelp.” He said slapping his hands down on his legs. “I think It's about time to go find the parents, see how their day was, I'll see you guys later.” Danny stood and left them on the beach in the setting sun.

Charlie moved to take Danny's seat when Bass reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her into his lap he held her tight and gave her a small kiss. “Well hello to you to.” She said smiling. “This is kind of risky isn't it, what if my parents find us.”

“I wouldn't worry about them.” Bass said snuggling his face into her neck. “I was talking to your mom this morning, I basically told her you were amazing and wonderful and I would be here whether she liked it or not.”

“Funny...” Charlie grinned into hair. 

“What is?” He kissed her neck.

“Just that I had a chat with Miles about you, he asked me not to hurt you, he also said if you hurt me he'd have to kill you.” She giggled softly at his sigh. “I told him not to worry, there wasn't going to be any kind of hurt anywhere with us.”

Bass looked up at Charlie with a smile. “So I guess the cat's outta the bag, it was fun while it lasted, see you back in Chicago.”

Charlie's jaw dropped in mock hurt. “Yah right, nice try.” She grabbed his face and kissed him fiercely, his hands slid up her sides pulling her close. “Feels so nice to be able to do that.” She leaned back breathing heavily.

“I second that. The sun is about to set, want to go for a walk?” He asked kissing her nose.

She leaned in and rested her head on his shoulder, while his hands found their spots on her waist and on her leg. “Can we just sit for a bit and watch it?”

“Of course.” He kissed the top of her head and enjoyed the warmth of the girl on his lap.


	7. Chapter 7

Charlie woke on the morning on their final full day in Mexico and she couldn't be more content. She was curled up in Bass' warm arms, she didn't want to get up if it meant leaving the safe feeling she had with him wrapped around her, rolling over she smiled as her blue eyes made contact with his blue eyes.

“Morning.” Bass said quietly pulling her close, he rubbed his nose against hers. “Last day.”

Charlie ran her hands up his bare chest enjoying the feel of his solid body next to hers. “I know, I'm not ready to leave yet.” she said stretching her back, pushing her chest into his. “All I want to do today is sit on the beach enjoy the sun and maybe do some sketches.” She sighed happily into his neck.

Bass wrapped his arms around her. “I'm not ready to go either.” He smiled as he felt her kiss his neck softly. “So I was thinking, if you're wanting to sit on the beach maybe I'd go and do something with Miles today.”

“Sounds good to me, I think Danny wanted to some kayaking thing today, told him I'd join him for that.” She rolled and slid out of bed. “First before we do anything I think we need to go eat some food.” She grinned at him over her shoulder as she sauntered around gathering up her clothes. 

Bass was leaned back on the bed watching her hungrily. “Can we maybe just stay in bed a little longer?” He asked reaching out a hand to offer her. 

“Bass you know we have to get up, I am here on vacation with my family, if I spend all day here with you.” She explained kneeling on the bed beside him. “My family.” She leaned in and kissed his nose. “Is going to be very annoyed with us.” She ran her fingers through the curls by his ear. “And between you and I who do you think is going to get the brunt of the bad moods and crazy Rachel?” 

He chuckled softly and leaned in to kiss her, he missed however as she leaned away from him smiling cheekily. He landed softly on the bed looking up at her from the edge. “Alright fine, but know that I protest this strongly.” 

She danced away from his reaching hands giggling. “Noted, now get your ass up.” 

She watched as he stood and stretched his six foot one frame, hands raised he looked down at her quirking an eyebrow at her. “What?”

Shaking her head, a smile plastered on her face she turned and finished dressing herself. She looked down as large hands snaked their way around her waist onto her bare tummy. “You know.” Bass growled in her ear. “If you keep looking at me like that I'm not going to let you leave this room.” Her breath hitched as his hands slowly slid themselves off her body.

Turning to look at him, he had already started to pull a shirt over his head. “Let's get outta here I'm hungry.” He smirked at her and tossed a shirt to her. 

Fifteen minutes later they finally made it down to the restaurant where a very haggard looking Miles awaited them. 

“Morning Sunshine.” Charlie said plopping down in the seat next to him.

Miles turned his head to look at her, his scowl in place. “Why are you so happy this morning.” 

“She's happy every morning.” Bass said throwing himself into the chair on Miles' other side a wide grin on his face.

Narrowing his eyes at Bass he looked over at his niece. “Oh god, please spare me, I don't need to know the gory details.” He groaned.

Charlie rolled her eyes and bumped her uncles shoulder with hers. “I'm just happy Miles. You realize this is the first time in like a year we've hung out, outside of work?” She reached for the pitcher of water on the table. “As much as I love working at the bar with you, it's also nice to see you relaxed, and having a real drink with you now and again.” 

Miles smiled at his niece and wrapped her head into his arm, kissing the top of her head as she squeaked and protested. “I love you to kid.” 

Bass leaned back laughing as he watched Charlie try to pry her uncles arm off her head. 

“You know, if you suffocate her it won't just be me that'll have to hurt you now you know.” Danny said seating himself across from his family. “I'm pretty sure Bass will have something to say about you killing her.” He winked at the now silent Bass. 

Charlie finally managed to free herself from his grasp. “Alright, all of you shut up.” She tried to sound fierce but the smile said otherwise. “I'm starving, lets go get some food before we go out.

Danny and Bass stood following her to the tables of food. “You know I was kidding right?” Danny asked catching up to his sister.

Charlie smiled at him. “I know, its just been an interesting few days. Apparently mom cornered Bass, I haven't seen her really since then, and Miles cornered me yesterday.” She sighed. She knew this whole thing might get a little messy she just hoped that people would have waited until they got home to start in on their family obligation of protecting their little girl.

Danny stopped and tugged on Charlie's arm. “For what it's worth I think you guys will be great, and I want you to know that you do have my full support in what ever you guys decide to do.” His eyes flicked from Charlie's to Bass'.

Charlie couldn't help the grin that slip across her face as she threw her arms around her brothers shoulders. “I love you.” Charlie murmured into her brothers shoulder, he smiled his goofy smile and held her tighter. “I know.” 

Letting go of her brother, she stepped back and looked up at Bass grin still in place. “Now Monroe, you gotta know, that I support this but if you hurt my big sister in anyway I will not in fact stop her from kicking your ass.”

Bass barked out a laugh and thumped Danny on the shoulder. “I wouldn't expect you to, now, seriously I'm hungry and all these delays are making me waste away to nothing.” 

Charlie and Danny both rolled their eyes and walked around Bass. “Man what a drama queen.” Danny stage whispered, it was then that he felt a bread roll connect with the back of his head and knew, that Bass could take him.

Charlie ignored the bickering coming from the two grown ass men behind her and happily loaded up her plate. “A little of that, a little of this.” She hummed to herself. “When you two are done, I'll see you back at the table.” She turned and left Bass and Danny to watch after her.

A few hours later Danny had run off to book their kayaking adventure, Miles had disappeared somewhere with Bass and Charlie was curled up on one of the chairs on the beach. 

Her headphones were in or she would have heard her mother calling her, she would have been a little more prepared for the conversation to come if she had known that both of her parents where hovering behind her. She also probably would have been more subtle in her hiding the picture of Bass on the horse she had been working on if she had any idea that they would approach from behind.

“Charlie.” Rachel said moving around the chair in front of her daughter, Ben followed close behind glancing at the sketchbook in her hands.

She ripped her headphones out and looked up at her parents wide eyed as she pressed her book to her chest. “Hey.” She said smiling warily at her parents.”What's up?” Her knees dropped down to the side, the barrier crumbling between them.

“Sweetheart we wanted to talk to you about Bass.” Rachel said seating herself on the end of the lounge chair.

Charlie couldn't stop the eye roll and exasperated sigh that escaped. “What about him.” She was getting annoyed, why did her parents think they could interfere in her life.

“We're just concerned is all.” Ben said perching himself on the seat next to Charlie. “He's just... he's kind of got a reputation when it comes to the women in his life.” 

Charlie raised an eyebrow at her parents. “Like what.” 

Rachel glanced at Ben before looking back at her daughter. “When Bass was younger he was married, you were only a baby then, you wouldn't remember but his wife Shelly died when she gave birth to their daughter, unfortunately she didn't survive either. It was devastating for him, I don't think he ever really recovered.”

Charlie was surprised to say the least, she had no idea that Bass had been married, let alone a widower. “Why are you telling me this? Shouldn't he be the one to tell me this?” 

Rachel reached out to touch Charlie's knee, she jerked it away from her however. “Sweetie, he's never really had a serious relationship since then, the closest he came was to Emma, but it was so long ago. I don't think he trusts himself to get lost in a relationship and we just don't want to see you get hurt. If this goes like the rest of his flings it won't last long and you'll end up heartbroken and without your friend.”

Charlie gathered up her supplies and stood. “I'm not going to declare that this is different, I'm not going to throw a fit, but you're going to have to trust me at some point and let me make my own choices.” She hugged her book to her chest like a shield. “I know you're just trying to do what you think is best for me, but what you see and what I see are different things. I need you to trust that I'm not going to make crappy choices, that I can figure out what's best for me on my own. Bass could turn out to be a terrible choice, or he could turn out to be the best choice I'm ever going to make, but you can't decide that for me.” She looked from her mom to her dad. “I love you both, and I respect you're opinion but ultimately I'm going to do what makes me happy, whether that be going to art school, or being with Bass, I'd love it if you supported me, but I can live without it if I have to.”

She turned to leave, her parents both stood. Ben stepped up. “Charlie.” He called softly, she turned and almost bumped into him, he reached out a hand and brushed some strands of hair behind her ear. “You're my baby girl and all I ever want for you is to be happy. I know you can take care of yourself, I just wish sometimes you needed me to protect you. It's been a really long time since you've needed me.” He smiled softly down at her. “I'm here if you ever want to just talk to me, and if you ever need advice on how to handle Bass. Ask your uncle Miles.” He wrapped her up in his arms as they both laughed, kissing the top of her head she gave her one last squeeze. “Let me talk to your mother some more, You go find a nice quiet spot and finish that sketch of Bass.” He winked. “It's really amazing and I want to see it when it's done.” 

Charlie flushed and smiled wide at her dad. “Of course, thank you.” She turned again and headed for the other side of the resort, she knew just the place she wanted to go.

Ben turned towards Rachel and sighed. “You know she's going to do what she want's, I just wish you'd stop dragging me into your vendettas.” He ran his hand through his hair. “You really think that Miles would let Charlie and Bass stay together if he thought they couldn't make something work? Charlie is the most important person in his life next to Bass. Trust me if he thought either of them was being a stupid idiot he would be the first to jump on it.”

Rachel glared at Ben. “I know what's best for my daughter.” 

“Do you?” Ben countered. “Because she's been out there for a few years now and I have never seen her more happy. She's doing what she loves and it shows, she's smiling more, she's got a good job working with people she likes, she's with Miles, a person she trusts more then anyone. I think she's doing a damn fine job on her own.” Ben shrugged and smiled sadly at her. “You're going to have to buck up and realize that or you're going to lose her.”

Rachel sat back down defeated. “I don't want her to get hurt, I want her to have a stable job and a stable relationship. How is she going to have either of those things doing what she's doing.”

“Rachel she works full time, and Miles would never take that away from her unless she asked him to, and the art thing is something that's not going to go away, it's who she is. But this Bass thing is something you are just going to have to let go, and trust that he cares as much about her as he told you.” He was sitting next to her rubbing her arm. “Maybe they are just what they need for each other, even if it's temporary.”

She let her head drop a little. “I suppose...”

“You don't have to like it, just accept it for what it is, something that's out of your control.”

Laughing she tipped her head back. “How is it that you can say anything you want and just make me feel better.” 

“It's part of the charm.” He winked at her.

“Come on.” Rachel said standing up. “Let's go for a walk.”

Charlie had turned back because she had forgotten her pen when she over heard her parents conversation, she stood just out of their sight a smile on her face and a warm glow in her chest. She knew now, that the choices she's made and continues to make are the ones that are the best for her, at least one of her parents had faith in her and it made her so incredibly happy. She left for her spot by the pool forgetting her pen once again.

Bass stood stunned, he had overheard Charlie standing up for herself and he couldn't be more proud, he had unfortunately also heard Ben and Rachel trying to discourage her from seeing him by telling her about his past, something he was going to share with her anyways, but in his own time.

He he saw Charlie turn and leave he decided now wasn't the best time to track her down, he would let her cool off and go do her own thing. He left Ben and Rachel sitting on the chairs as he moved to seek out Miles, who had returned to his room to change out of his wet clothes.

Sitting in her spot by the pool Charlie couldn't shake the smile that had seemed to stick itself to her face. She was tired of the drama but she also was so glad that this was out in the open now, and that she finally stood up to her parents and made it clear of what she wanted in her life. She never expected the response she got from her dad about it, but she felt so relieved that her dad was on her side. 

She ran her pencillong Bass jaw line and felt her heart skip a beat, she was pretty sure the choice she was making was the right one, but she now couldn't help but feel like maybe Bass wasn't ready even if he said he was. She was just getting into detailing the lines around Bass' soaked jeans when her brother finally found her. “Charlie!” Danny yelled in her face as he ripped out her headphones.

She jumped back letting the book and pencil fall to the ground. “I've been looking for you everywhere, I ran into Mom and Dad, mom looked kind of upset do you know what happened?” He asked crossing his arms.

Retrieving her things from the ground she sighed and looked at the broken tip to her pencil. “Yah, I finally stood up for myself and Mom didn't like what I had to say.”

Danny frowned. “About what?” 

“I told them that as much as I understand that they think they know whats right for me I can make my own choices and that eventually they're going to have to accept that.” She leaned back in her chair and moved her feet to let Danny sit. “They kind of jumped on me about the whole Bass thing and turns out Dad isn't as opposed as Mom is, I think it's going to take some time for her to realize that I'm not twelve anymore.”

Danny rolled his eyes and smiled at his sister. “Bout damn time. Sucks that it had to happen in Mexico, but...” He shrugged. “What is our family without a vacation packed full of drama.” He stood and held out his hand. “But let's go have some fun, forget all this crap for awhile. We can skip the water sports and go for a hike, Miles and I went after that jetski incident and I think you might like the view. 

Charlie grabbed his hand and let him haul her up. “Alright, that sounds fun. I need to drop this stuff off in my room though.” 

“Fine by me.” Danny followed Charlie as she made her way up to her room. “You might want to grab your camera though, the views if you're into that kinda thing might make some pretty impressive paintings.”

“Wait here, I'm going to change into something a little more hiking appropriate.” She said grabbing her clothes and disappearing into the bathroom. Danny wandered around the room as he waited, he flipped through the sketchbook that lied open on the dresser. 

Charlie came out ready to go, Danny was looking down at the picture of Bass at the bar talking to some girl. “How long have you liked him” He asked tapping his figure on the picture as he looked up at his sister. 

Charlie shrugged. “Awhile, I just never figured he'd return it so I never mentioned it.”

Danny smiled softly at his sister. “He better know how lucky he is, and if he breaks your heart I'll break his knees.” He winked as she laughed. 

“I'll be sure to tell him.”

Two hours later Charlie and Danny made it to the top of one of the nearby hills and Charlie's breath was taken away by the sight. “You got Miles to climb all the way up here?” Charlie asked huffing. “How the hell did you manage that?”

“I promised him a bottle of whiskey at duty-free if he came up here with me.”

Charlie laughed as she plopped down on a rock. She looked out at the distant ocean and everything in between, she couldn't help but admire the beauty, her brother was right, this was completely worth the hike and would make a beautiful painting. Pulling out her camera she popped off the cap and adjusted the focus, snapping pictures as she slowly panned her camera around her. She stopped when she saw her brother, he was looking out at the ocean a small content smile on his face.

She felt a mix of happiness and relief at seeing her brother like this, he was her best friend, her confidant in every aspect of her life. She knew better then anyone else how constrained he felt and how smothered he felt most of their childhood. Growing up as sick as he was his mother was always around, always fussing, it made sense in retrospect but as he got older and got healthier she still wouldn't back off enough to let him find himself. 

Seeing hims standing there, hands on his hips, one foot resting on a rock, his blonde hair creeping into his eyes was rustling softly in the light breeze. She snapped pictures of him from different angles and focus points until he finally noticed and raised an eyebrow at her. “Charlie what are you doing?” 

She lowered the camera and laughed. “Sorry.”

“Come on, stop taking pictures of me, we should probably head back, it's going to get dark in a couple hours.” Danny took the camera from her and capped it before shoving it in his own bag. “If we're not back before it gets dark you know mom is going to come track us down, or Bass will burn down the forest to find you.” He winked as she scowled at him.

“Just shut up, let's go.” She pushed him lightly on the shoulder and the two made their way back down the mountain. 

Three hours, quick showers and new clothes later Charlie and Danny where chatting happily as they made their way to the table their family were all sitting around. 

“There you are.” Bass said smiling as Charlie walked behind him brushing her fingers through his hair softly before shooing Miles out of his seat to sit next to Bass. “Where did you guys disappear to?” He asked handing her a glass and the pitcher of water.

“Danny took me for a hike, got some amazing photos.” Charlie said sneaking a carrot stick off his plate.

Miles leaned back in his chair and peered at Danny from the other side of the table. “You take her to the same place we went?” Danny nodded in response. “You owe me a bottle don't think I'll forget.” Danny laughed and nodded again.

Charlie looked around the table. “You guys have fun today?” 

“We went back into town today, decided to do a little roaming with no buying.” Ben said smiling at his daughter. “Didn't really work, I caved and got one of those colourful blankets.”

“We just hung out and drank colourful alcoholic drinks.” Miles said sipping another said colourful drink.

It did not go unnoticed by Charlie that her mother hadn't spoken a word since they got there, it also didn't go unnoticed that Rachel hadn't even looked at her. 

Turning towards Bass once again. “Did you have fun?” She asked leaning across the arm of her chair towards him.

“I did in face have fun, but it would have been a little better if you had been with us.” Bass leaned forward and ran his fingers across her arm.

Danny and Miles groaned. “Please keep that to yourselves, I don't want to see that.” Miles covered his eyes with his hand and Danny buried his face into his crossed arms on the table.

Rachel abruptly stood and tossed her napkin on the table. “Ben lets go for a walk and enjoy this beautiful night.” 

Ben looked over at Charlie and Bass and gave them an apologetic look. “Sure. You guys have a good night.” Standing he took Rachel's hand and lead her away from the table.

The four of them sat and watched Ben and Rachel disappear onto the beach. Danny rolled his eyes and broke the silence. “So care to show which pictures your going to paint?” He asked looking at his sister.

“You took my camera I couldn't show you even if i wanted to.” Charlie raised an eyebrow and smirked at her little brother.

Danny leaned down and brought out the camera. 

Charlie took the camera and switched it on. Danny moved to stand behind Charlie as Miles and Bass leaned in to look at the tiny screen. They were all looking at the photos and giving their opinions on which ones were their favourites, Danny asked Charlie not to paint one of him because it would be to weird for him, her response was 'tough shit'. Forty-five minutes passed before any of them realized it.

“Come on Danny, let's leave these two and go get ourselves plastered.” Miles stood and nodded his head towards the bar by the beach. Danny nodded and followed after his uncle.

Turning towards Bass, Charlie smiled and snaked a hand around the back of his neck pulling him close. “Hey stranger.” He smiled and leaned forward to kiss her softly.

He hummed happily as he pulled away from her. “I hope you had a good day. 

“I had a great last day, I forgot how much I miss Danny, it was nice to just spend time with him.” She leaned back in her chair and took a sip from her drink

“I'm glad, it's nice to see you this happy. I'm sorry I seem to be causing you problems with your family though.” He also leaned back and crossed his arms.

“Screw'm” She said shrugging. “And it's not so much my family as my mother. But she's never really liked my choices so... eh.” She smirked at him and grabbed his hand standing up. “Now enough about the crazy people, I want to spend the last night here the same way we spent the first night, drinking glowing drinks and sitting on the beach.” 

He grinned up at her. “Well I hope not exactly, I kind of like being able to hold and kiss you.” 

Charlie laughed and rolled her eyes. “Alright I guess that's an acceptable change, now let's go.”

They ended up doing just that, they were curled up on one of the lounge beach chairs, Charlie nestled between his long legs, each holding an electric blue mystery drink. “Promise things won't change when we get home.” She said so quietly he almost didn't hear her.

He wrapped his arm around her tighter. “I think I can do that. You're pretty amazing Charlie, I'd be crazy to give you up.” He kissed the top of her head.

“Better not.” She mumbled happily. She nuzzled into his neck, closed her eyes and let herself relax to the rhythm of the rise and fall of his chest, she loved this feeling and hoped it would never go away.


	8. Chapter 8

Charlie and Bass decided that the last night they should probably spend in their own rooms. Miles did pay for her room and all of her things were still strewn all over her floor and bed. 

Cracking one eye open Charlie looked at her door as someone loudly and rapidly pounded on her door. Smashing her face into her pillow she groaned loudly and reluctantly rolled out of bed. Padding her away across the floor she tried to tame her wild hair. Sighing she opened her door glaring at the smiling face of her brother.

“What.” She asked staring at him.

Danny's smile faltered a little before coming back in full force. “We leave in an hour, the boys want to know where you are.” 

Charlie ran a hand through her long hair. “The boys?” She asked confused. 

“Miles and Bass?” He said quirking an eyebrow at his sister. “I'm surprised actually, I figured Bass would have been with you, the two of you have been joined at the hip since we left Chicago.”

Charlie ran a hand through her tangled hair as she yawned. “We decided to spend the night and morning apart to clean up our rooms and you know, Miles paid for this room for me, I should spend one night alone in it.” She laughed as her brother made a disgusted face. 

“Charlie... no...” He groaned. “You wanna go shower? I can pack your stuff for you if you want.” He indicated to the mess that was her room. “Provided there isn't anything in here I shouldn't see.” He raised an eyebrow looking at her suspiciously. 

“That would be great.” She said grabbing her towel and clothes for the day. “There isn't anything dirty I swear, Just be careful with those.” She pointed to a couple decoration things on the table. “I already broke one.” 

“You got it.” 

Charlie took her shower in record time, in and out in less then ten minutes, would have been faster but it took away for the water to warm up, as she remembered as a stream of loud curse words flowed from her mouth when she stepped under the icy water.

Danny was still laughing when Charlie stepped from the bathroom. “You alright there dear sister?” He asked tossing the last of her things in her suitcase. “I've never heard such foul language from you before.” 

“Shut up.” She said throwing her Pj's in the suitcase. “Let's get outta here, I'm starving and I wanna eat before we leave.” She hauled her suitcase off the bed and smiled at her brother. “Scoot boy!”

Danny headed to the door and held it open as Charlie dragged her bag behind her. “One last look, make sure I didn't forget anything.” She scurried back in the room and scanned the room quickly. “Looks good!” She tossed her room key on the table and followed her brother down the hall. 

When they found the boys, Miles as lounging back in his chair a cup of coffee in hand and eyes closed as he enjoyed the sun on his face, and Bass was leaned on the table flipping through a magazine. Charlie snuck up behind Bass and ran her fingers through his hair down to his face as she pulled him up gently for a kiss. “Morning sunshine.” Bass smiled at her. 

“Hey kiddo.” Miles said lazily from his spot, eyes still closed. “You ready to go?” He asked sipping his coffee. 

“I just wanna grab something to eat, maybe something to take with me.”

Bass pointed to a table in the corner, “I think today is check-out day for most of the people here, they've set up some food you can take to go.” His hand fell to a slide down the back of her leg resting just behind the knee.

Looking down at Bass, Charlie couldn't help the smile that crept on to her face. “I'll be right back, stay out of trouble while I'm gone.” Bass smiled back up at her as she bent down to give him a quick kiss. 

“I make no promises.” He smirked.

Charlie just rolled her eyes and went off in search of breakfast. Bass watched as she walked away from them, a lazy smile on his face.

“Listen up.” Miles said leaning across the table towards Bass, his coffee abandoned beside him. “That girl is my whole world.” He said staring at Bass. 

Bass looked back at him mildly startled. “I know.” He said cautiously.

“Next to you, Charlie is the only important thing in my life, there isn't anything I wouldn't do to keep her from getting hurt. She already promised me that she wouldn't do anything to hurt you, but I need the same from you. I need to know that you will take care of her. She's had to do a lot on her own and she had to grow up a hell of a lot faster then she should have, she needs someone in her life who will look out for her, make sure that this world doesn't try to eat her. I can only do so much and Danny is to far away to do to much.” Miles looked at the blonde boy to his side. “I know you guys only started seeing what this is here, but I know you've had feelings for her for a long time, I'd have to be a complete moron not to see it, and she's been in love with you for as long as I can remember. This isn't some experiment to you guys, and I just want to know that if this all falls apart that you guys will be okay.”

Bass sat for a moment unsure what to say, two sets of eyes bore into him from across the table.

“Miles...” Charlie had some how managed to get back to the table without anyone taking notice and stood there listening to Miles talk about herself and Bass.

All three heads snapped towards her, Miles looked stunned and shameful, Bass spoke first looking up at Charlie “I would do anything to make sure she's happy and safe and cared for. I know I have a reputation with women, but this is different, I love her.” His eyes searched Charlie's, this wasn't the way he wanted to tell her, especially only a few days into exploring what they were, what they could be. “I'll never be as important to her as you are, but I can try everyday to show her and tell her how much she means to me, and that no one will ever compare to how she makes me feel about her, about life, and about myself.”

Charlie's eyes flicked rapidly over his face searching his eyes, her breathing quickened at the thought of having the love and admiration of the man before her. Completely forgetting the presence of her uncle and brother she dropped her plate on the table and grasped Bass' face in her small hands. “I love you to.” 

A smile broke out on Bass' face as he tugged her towards himself wrapping his long arms around her as he hugged her tightly.

 

Miles and Danny looked at each other both stunned, neither expected a confession of love from either of the people before them. Danny knew his sister was crazy about Bass but thought it was a mostly innocent crush and all would go back to the flirty conversations and stolen glances he'd grown used to over the years. 

“Well then.” Came Rachel's voice cutting through the moment between Bass and Charlie, all four heads turned towards Ben and Rachel who stood off to the side observing. Ben stood behind Rachel and looked at Bass and Charlie smiling big and giving them a thumbs up of support. Charlie stepped away from Bass her hand slipping into his absently. “I'm not starting a fight I swear.” Rachel said raising her hands in defense. “I can't guarantee when I'll be okay with this, but if you're both happy I can deal with this.” Charlie and Bass both responded with half hearted smiles. 

“Thanks mom.” Charlie squeezed Bass' hand as he stood up a hand coming to rest on the small of her back. “Thank you Rachel.” He said quietly.

Rachel crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at Bass. “You hurt her or break her heart and I will be forced to make you disappear.”

Bass smiled widely. “I don't doubt that at all.”

“Well.” Miles said loudly grabbing Danny by his shirt and hauling him up as he stood. “Now that this is sufficiently awkward I think it's time we hit the road, the four of us need to be at the airport in an hour and its a bit of a drive.” He released Danny who had started flailing his arms at his uncle to let go. “It's been a fun trip, thanks for letting the two of us tag along.” He gave his brother and Rachel a quick hug and pulled Danny along. 

“I'll see you guys back in Philly.” Danny said waving at his parents.

“Have a safe flight sweetheart.” Rachel said laughing as Miles pushed the younger man ahead of him. 

Rachel turned to Bass and Charlie who had moved towards each other in a defensive stance. “Honey, come here.” Charlie looked at Bass quickly before stepping towards her mother, Rachel reached out and hugged her daughter. “I'll always be here to look out for you, it's my job as your mother to protect you from the evils of the world, I'm trusting that Bass won't be one of those evils. Let me know if we need to beat some sense into him.” Charlie just smiled at her mother and they parted. 

Ben snagged his daughter and pulled her into a tight hug, whispering into her ear. “I don't care what your mother thinks, Bass is a great guy who will take care of you, but her offer is valid, if I need to glare at him from a distance let me know.” Charlie laughed. “Thanks dad.” 

Backing up into Bass' waiting arm, Charlie smiled at her parents on last time. “We should move before Miles leaves us behind. 

Charlie and Bass grabbed their bags and nodded at her parents. Ben grasped Bass' hand before they ran off. “Take care of her.” 

“Always.” Bass replied grinning widely.

Miles and Danny were hauling their bags into the back of a cab when Charlie and Bass finally showed up, huffing from sprinting across the resort. “'Bout time!” Miles shouted at them. “Hurry up.”

Charlie tossed her bag into the back and Bass followed suit, the four of them crammed into the cab and off they were to start the last of their Mexico adventure. 

Getting through the check points this time around was much faster, no one got pulled to the side, no one had their bags searched and no one had to sit and pout as everyone else laughed. 

On the other side of the check in Charlie pulled her back pack over her shoulders and looked at the boys before her. “I dunno about you guys, but I'm getting desperate for a coffee.” 

Danny nodded. “I could go for some coffee, I definitely don't feel awake yet.”

Looking at the other two who just shrugged at her. “I don't need it but we might as well tag along.” Miles said also shrugging his back pack over his shoulders.

Bass slipped his bag over one shoulder and smiled at Charlie before slipping his hand around hers. “Lead the way madam.”

After ten minutes of wandering the airport Charlie stomped her foot. “How can there be no coffee shop in this place!” She huffed.

Bass patted her hair as he tried not to laugh at her sudden outburst. “It's okay, would you be willing to get your caffeine intake from a pop or something?”

Charlie sighed and leaned her head against his shoulder. “I suppose if I have to.” 

“Maybe we should get you something to eat to, you seem to getting a tad cranky, did you actually eat anything back at the resort?” Miles asked.

Charlie squinted trying to remember. “No I don't think so...” 

“Thats it. That is totally it.” Danny pipped up sighing.

“What's it?” Bass asked confused

“She gets scary cranky and bitchy when she's hungry, it's not the caffiene she needs its food.” Danny produced a granola bar from his bag. “Eat this until we can find you something bigger.” He handed the bar to his sister who took it glaringly.

“I do not get cranky when I'm hungry.” She narrowed her eyes further at her brother.

Miles and Bass just laughed until Charlie socked Bass in the ribs. “I'm sorry I'm sorry.” He said defending himself from further punches while laughing. “I just never put two and two together before it totally makes sense now.”

“It totally does.”

Charlie crossed her arms over her chest and looked from Bass to Miles. “What makes sense?” She asked bordering on frustrated.

“There have been a couple times when Conner will complain that you're being exceptionally mean to him during the day, when you've gone an extra half our or so between your breaks but when you come back everything seems to be fine and you're back to being your chipper smiley self.” Miles explained. 

“Do you happen to eat on your breaks?” Bass asked running his hands along her arms trying to soothe the beast.

Charlie narrowed her eyes to the point of almost closing them. “Yes, always. It's a demanding job I have to eat or I get tired quickly.” 

Miles and Bass high-fived. “Problem solved, well just start stashing candy and stuff under the bar and you can snack to your hearts content.” 

She just huffed. “I don't believe you that I get cranky when hungry, but I definitely won't say no to candy and snacks under the bar.”

The three boys responded with laughter and Bass kissed the side of her head. “As long as you won't say no.”

Eventually the four found themselves inside a small airport restaurant, all sitting around stuffing food into their faces Charlie stopped and looked at Danny. “Hey, I was just thinking, why don't you move to Chicago?'

Danny gave her a questioning look. “What?” 

Miles and Bass both turned their looks to Charlie, questioning looks in their faces as well.

“We'll you're graduated, still living with mom and dad and I know how frustrating it is living with them, you should move to Chicago, you can live with me, I have a spare room and no one to use it.” she shrugged.

“I don't have a job, and I'm pretty sure mom would blow a gasket if I moved that far away from her.”

Miles pipped up. “Maybe, but she can't be hovering over you your entire life, that's no way to live. You'll never find a girlfriend with her watching you're every move.”

“And with the job thing, I'm sure we can find you something at the bar until you find something you like better.” Bass said around a fry.

“You don't even have to live with Charlie, I've got a spare room not in use either.” Miles offered. 

Charlie reached over and patted her brother on the back of his head. “There is absolutely no pressure, but there are options, what ever you decide. Miles and I are in Chicago and either of us would be happy if you can out to live with us.”

Danny gave the three of them a stunned look before slowly bringing a fry to his mouth. “I'll think about it, I've got a few days before I have to head back to Philly anyways.” He said smiling at his sister and uncle.

“That's all I ask.” Charlie nodded approvingly and finished her food, checking her watch she looked at the boys. “WE should finish up, they're about to board us.”

They all grabbed their bags and hustled their way to their gate after dropping money on the table.

Sitting on the plane Charlie looked straight at the seat ahead of her. “God I hate this part.” She whispered to herself.

Bass reached over and pried her hand off the arm rest. “I'm right here.” He said lacing his fingers through hers. “Nothing will happen to you while I've got you.” He ran his thumb her the back of her hand and smiled at her as she bared her teeth in a grimace at him. He laughed at her attempt to smile. “Holy crap don't do that again.” 

She laughed with him and suddenly her tension seemed to subside. “I'm glad you're here, I'm glad we got to find something new on this trip.” She said batting her baby blue eyes at him. “I finally know what it's like to have you look at me.” She smiled softly. 

“I've looked at you for a long time Charlie, I just didn't think you'd want a guy like me.”

She leaned over the arm rest and kissed him. “I've wanted no one else.” Kissing him again she smiled and sat back in her seat. The engine roared to life and the cabin shuddered as his blasted off down the run way to take off. 

Her hands gripped the arm rest and Bass' hand. Bass leaned back in his seat and fished the bracelet out of his pocket. “I was going to save this until the landing, but you might be asleep for that.”

Charlie didn't turned her head to look at him. “Save what?” She asked through clenched teeth.

Bass pulled his hand from hers and slipped the blue beaded bracelet on her wrist. “If I'm not around, and something isn't going right, or you don't feel like you can do something, I want you to look at this bracelet and remember what we found in Mexico, and how much you mean to me, and that I think you can do any damn thing you want to. You're an amazing woman Charlie, and I want to spend as much time as I can with you, spend as much time looking at that beautiful face you have as I can. And I want to be able to make you as happy as you make me.”

Charlie's eyes went wide as she stared at him, the weight of the bracelet against her wrist. “Bass...” She whispered.

“I'm sorry, I know it sounds like we've been together for years and this probably sounds scary. I just wanted you to know how much I care about you, that I love you and want us to spend as much time as possible together.”

Charlie smiled and threw her arms around his neck, holding him close she couldn't stop the happy tears from falling and the grin she had on her face wouldn't go away. “I love you too.” She pulled back to lock baby-blues with his. “I'm so happy we finally found each other.”

Charlie sat back in her chair, head tilted towards Bass, a smile racing her face. She was so happy, she'd finally found the man who made her incredibly happy, her brother was thinking of moving to Chicago, she had the undying support and love of her uncle. Her life was finally falling into where she wanted it.

Charlie was happy and she knew that this feeling was one that wasn't going to go away any time soon, this was her life now and this was exactly what she wanted.

End.


End file.
